Two Lives
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Be careful of what you wish for, is going to be something Harry Potter will remember always. Harry's thrown into another body way back in time. Will he change the future? FINISHED, COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Two Lives

Chapter 1

Harry sat in his room, board out of his mind. His aunt and uncle had left him alone since the order's threat which had been over two weeks ago. Even his cousin had stopped tormenting him and that was something he really didn't like. He was grieving and felt lost not being told what to do. When he was young they ignored him and when he was older they used him as there house elf. Now they were back to ignoring him again. He hated that because when he was ignored he felt like he didn't exist; he wanted nothing more than for his uncle to start ranting and raving. He felt like he was trapped in his cupboard once again.

He was getting fed, through the cat flap and let out for toilet times. Apart from that, he was ignored. He didn't think his life could be any shittier than it was, his aunt always looking at him in disdain. He wondered why? Why was she like that with him? He didn't understand. He was not his mother just like he was not his father as she and Snape seemed to think! The whole thing was ridiculous, he was beginning to hate Dumbledore with a passion, and he was the one that left him here for dead, 'Dumbledore would not have realized if they had killed me when I was one till I was eleven years old!' was all he could think.

First Cedric, now Sirius. He didn't think he could take much more of this. Harry hated Voldemort with a passion! He just wished he could give himself a better life, with parents. That thought made him smile, the thought of Dumbledore never hiring the bug eyed grim reaper. If that hadn't happened then Voldemort would never have gotten the prophecy and would never have gone after Harry. Harry would have lived a life with his parents, if only a time turner could take you back years. He would do it within minutes. Those wistful thoughts were all Harry could think. He was not stupid enough as to think that anything like that could ever happen to him.

If only he had not gone to the department of Mysteries, if only Dumbledore had fucking given him the reason why he was learning! If only Snape had bloody told him how to close his mind! If only Dumbledore had used someone who didn't have a grudge on a dead man's son! If only was all Harry could think.

He was so bored that he had his homework complete. He had done it four days after getting back, that was how board he was. He liked potions, but hated the teacher. He liked history of magic, but hated the teacher because he was boring. All Harry wanted was a family and a life where he was not famous Harry Potter! Anything was better than this!

As he thought that, a shooting star flew over head before disappearing. Harry had no idea what he had just done. He was magical, as were stars and that was a bad combination. As the saying goes 'better watch what you wish for' and he was going to watch after what happened.

Harry fell unconscious onto his bed, never realizing what he had done. Magic cracked, causing the wards of Privet drive to collapse and time started to spin, like a time turner. Dumbledore started de-aging, and many people began coming back alive and all. No one remembered what happened in the future. In fact, no one knew that someone had changed the time. They continued their lives, unaware.

With a thump Harry landed in someone else's body, but the strange thing was it felt as if it were his own body he was sitting in. he didn't realize what happened, but he felt faint all of a sudden.

He then passed out, knocking his head on the floor hard, his memories floating into oblivion for him to not remember. To not remember his identity.

And memories that were not his came spilling in, over whelming his mind. However Harry was not aware that his memories were not his because he had just hit the floor and gotten himself amnesia. Memories came flashing into his mind… Being born and his family life growing up. He was never aware he had gone from a crap life to an even worse one.

His soul was not in his body, so he essentially was not Harry Potter any more, he was another person. Eventually he will have the memories of Harry Potter, and the memories of someone who was now dead to the world. She had retreated into herself; she had not been strong enough to handle what was happening to her. Yes, her. Harry Potter had been thrown into a woman's body. The question was whose body was it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Groaning Jade Avery got up. Not knowing how or why, she felt more energetic than she could ever remember feeling. She felt she could beat them all, no matter what they did to her. Memories came spilling into her conscious mind, she was never aware that she had in fact been a boy or that he had made a wish not to be Harry Potter. He would not be for a long time to come.

-0-0-0-

She remembered for the first time being refused a hug from her parents… Her father telling her mother she was too old for sentimental stuff. She remembered her father giving her a room that was far too big for her… Having lots of books, which were to be her getaway for many years. She was only five then and didn't understand why she was too big.

-0-0-0-

Jade remembered being seven years old, made to wear pureblood clothes, doing magic and her parents being so proud of her. They were hugging her and gave her a choice of anything she wanted. She picked a dog which had went missing after two months.

She was never aware that her father had burnt it for peeing on the floor after it had somehow gotten out of Jade's room… Her mother watching a tear leaking from her eye, she knew how much Jade loved that animal, if it kept her daughter happy she would have put up with it.

-0-0-0-

Jade was nine years old, doing more magic, getting more books and a wand for practice. Her father and her mother proudly watching her excel in the dark arts as well as dark potions. She never really knew that or she would never have done them. Her black hair getting longer as she got older… Her parents never let her cut it not that she wanted it cut. The long hair meant she was available, and when cut, it meant she was taken.

-0-0-0-

She was eleven years old proudly showing her parents her Hogwarts letter… her parents smiling, but what she didn't know was that they bragged about her to other people, meaning she was going to be in for difficult years at Hogwarts. Getting her Hogwarts uniform and other things… getting a black sleek raven.

-0-0-0-

Jade was twelve and getting her Hogwarts end of year results… her parents getting her a new drawing set and school books, rare potions ones as well as a new school bag that doesn't weigh anything… Never making any friends… Getting beaten up from the people who would become Death Eaters and not understanding why.

-0-0-0-

Her other years went the same way. She was in Slytherin and her head of house hated her as did all the other Slytherin's. That was until fifth year. They all stayed clear of her, the younger ones were warned. Jade again didn't understand why they were behaving like that, but grateful. If she knew why she would have wanted them to beat her again, Voldemort had told them to leave her alone and if Voldemort wanted something, it was done.

-0-0-0-

She began going to the library more often, and ended up getting to know Severus Snape. He loved potions as much as she did also Dark Arts. Although a lot of people didn't like it, they didn't argue because they didn't want to have the wrath of the Dark Lord upon them.

-0-0-0-

Flashback

-0-0-0-

How Jade Avery came to be.

Heather Evans was pregnant. She was in love with a squib and had left the wizarding world to be with him, also to get away from the war. They had an emergency portkey in case anything happened to the place they currently were staying. Heather was expecting twins, the gender she didn't know because they were in the Muggle world which could not tell those kinds of things. She was in love with Jack Jameson who had been a squib from a pureblood line which was now gone because Jacks parents had died shortly after disowning their son from the family. He now went by the name Jack Jameson, never telling anyone his true last name. Not even Heather knew.

When she went into labor, Heather went to a Muggle hospital, delivering two healthy and pretty girls. One they decided to call Lily Evans and the other they called Violet Evans. She was proud, but something happened to make them close off from the wizarding world. They found a nurse and doctor both stunned and one of their children missing. The missing child turned out to be Violet Evans.

They knew they would never get her back so they had taken their remaining daughter and went home, part of them glad that at least one daughter was alive and well. As the months went by they gradually forgot about the missing little girl they had given birth too. Lily was brought up an only child, never knowing she had a twin sister out there or that her father was a squib and her mother was a witch. She went to Muggle School, was brainy and didn't have many friends. She liked to read books.

She then went to Hogwarts, both Jack and Heather knew they could not stop her from wanting to go. They in some way were glad for their daughter, wanting her to like the place. She didn't have the same bitterness they felt towards the wizarding world. It was the wizarding world's fault they had lost their daughter.

Lily grew up quickly, getting better grades than either of them had and also to their surprise and happiness she ended up in Ravenclaw. The same house her mother had been in. They had known all along that she belonged there, having hardly seen her out of a book. Most of the pictures of her growing up had books; her reading them or having them near by.

Her OWLS were amazing! Not that her parents were surprised to see her top grades. They sometimes wished that they had told her about her sister, but always chickened out because they didn't want her to hate them for even a minute.

She fell in love with a pureblood and they knew their daughter would be fine in the world. During Lily's fifth year their house was raided by Death Eaters, killing them before they could reach for the portkeys, their secrets dying with them. Jack was the last supposed heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, but he had been disowned. He hoped his daughters had got the right as her heir. Violet had been born first so she technically was the heir if she was not dead. Heather's secret about Violet died with her. She and Jack had never gotten to tell their daughter that she had a twin sister who may still be out there somewhere. When Lily finds the trunks with her and Violet's birth certificates, she would know.

Lily realized she had a twin somewhere and had never stopped looking for her, but she had no more luck than her parents. She did forgive them only because they were dead. If they had been alive they would have received an earful from her.

In fifth year a girl in Slytherin kept trying to befriend her. Lily liked her, but James and Sirius kept telling her not to trust her. Despite their immature warnings, she had trusted her and had not regretted it. That was until she stopped talking to Lily at all, her eyes had lost the shine they once held. She was like a puppet on strings by the time she left Hogwarts and she was never seen again after that.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Violet Evans was kidnapped by two Death Eaters who could not have children. They knew they could not get through the security of any wizarding hospital. They didn't want to disappoint there Lord, them just having a miscarriage. She had been in a right state and they agreed that they could not tell their Lord, wanting to live. To save themselves and fulfill their lord's wish that they produce an heir, they kidnapped a child from a muggle hospital.

They were going to pretend that she was a squib and let their Lord kill her when she was eleven when she didn't get her Hogwarts letter. They had used a potion which was permanent to make her look like an Avery. She ended up being called Jade because her eyes never changed when she was adopted.

She didn't have as good of a childhood as her sister. She was not loved, but given everything she needed. Especially after she had done accidental magic when she was two years old. What they didn't know was that she had been doing it well before then.

They had given her a potion to change her looks permanently. She looked slightly like Lily, but had black hair and a sharper face. She still looked stunning. She would never again be the twin of Lily Evans. By blood and birth date yes, but looks never.

Jade was given food, drink, a roof over her head and expensive clothes. The only thing she didn't have and wanted was love. She went to Hogwarts and begged to be put in Slytherin, not wanting to disappoint her parents. She made friends with people and began enjoying life. Jade was put in Slytherin like she had asked for.

Her parents were happy. They had a powerful witch to present their Lord with. They were in the inner circle and anyone in the lower ranks who annoyed them was killed. Voldemort favored them for giving them a child, a powerful one at that.

Jade knew none of this. She didn't know she would be given over to the Dark Lord or that she would be forced to be marked and her life taken.

Her parents then put spells on her when she was thirteen so she would never want Sex. They knew how it was for a virgin to lose her virginity. She never wanted Sex even as she got older, she never went further than kisses and even that didn't excite her enough.

When her parents were gone to a meeting they said was important, Jade went up to the attic. She opened the door with her wandless magic and found a trunk that could only be opened with Avery blood. They forgot when they adopted her that she had their blood too. There she found out the truth about her parentage. She knew her true parents didn't sign the form because their signature was not there. She brewed a potion and the name Evans came up. She then realized her parents were dead, but her twin sister was alive! Jade was ecstatic! She could get to know her real family!

It hurt to know that the people she had grown up with were her kidnappers and that they had taken her away. However, they had not been bad to her; she had to give them that. She had everything she wanted, but she didn't know what she was missing loving someone.

Soon she became friends with Lily Evans and began going out with Severus Snape. He was a quiet boy who loved his potions and spent his day reading books. Jade was now going into her seventh year.

At the present time, Jade was sitting eating dinner at the Avery home. She told them something she had dreamed about telling them for a while. However, the reaction was not what Jade had been expecting.

"I want to tell you I'm going out with someone and hope you approve," she said to her family.

"Really and who is it?" asked her father coolly.

"Severus Snape," she said proudly.

Her father dropped his fork. That was not the answer he had been expecting. They already had a contract with the Nott's so Nathan Nott should be the one she was with. They didn't like this at all.

Her father gave her a steely look, saying coldly, "You will split up with him and do it soon."

"What?" she asked in disbelief, not believing her ears. They had told her to do things before, but this was way too much for her to understand. She had truly thought they would have been happy for her.

"You will break up with him. We have someone for you already," said her mother nearly screaming at her.

"NO! I want to be with Severus! I won't split up with him!" she said adamantly. She would not let her parents do this to her, not now. Jade wanted to be with Severus! She was not letting her parents run her life.

"IF you, don't I will kill the boy!" roared Avery.

Jade's eyes widened at the threat. Her father would kill Severus just because she would not break up with him? Why was he doing this to her? Why did he want her to break up with him?

"Why don't you want me to be happy?" asked Jade softly.

"WE have someone for you who will give you what you need! That's that! If you don't break up with him then I will kill him understand? I, will, kill, him in front of you and it wont be quick it will be as painful as possible!" snarled Avery.

"Fine!" she stuttered scared for the first time in her life. Her father had never threatened her before. She didn't understand. They had always been cold, but had never been this horrible to her.

She ran to her room, slamming the door. She cried into her pillow, knowing she would have to break up with Severus. She could feel her heart breaking. Crying herself to sleep, she had a nice dream about her and Severus having children one day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christmas went fast. Too fast for Jades liking for she dreaded going back to Hogwarts. It was her safe haven from her parents and she needed it now more than ever. She could not get disowned, she would have no where to go and it was Christmas and freezing. No, she could not leave. She could not even go with Severus because if she did she would end up getting the man killed. That was the last thing she wanted. Jade wanted to keep her dream alive. Even if it didn't become life, it would give her a reason to live.

Christmas at the Avery's from beginning to end was strained. She chucked their presents at them. Something she would never forget was that they had thrown the Cruciatus curse at her, causing her unimaginable pain. She didn't want to feel again that was for sure. She had lay there for the rest of the day in a heap, not being able to get up. When she finally was able, she overheard a conversation she wished she wouldn't have.

"And is she powerful?" asked an amused angry hissing voice. She wondered who it was leaning against the door. She was a natural occlumens so he didn't know she was there.

"Yes my Lord very powerful. She will be a great heir," said her mother's voice causing her jaw to drop. That was her mother talking about her as if she were proud! She had always wanted this and here it was.

"Good I will have her presented to me when school is finished. I've already got some new recruits. She will bow before the almighty Lord Voldemort and receive my mark proudly or you will suffer the consequences," hissed the Dark Lord.

Jade's eyes widened. Lord Voldemort was here in her house! Her parents were followers! Them coming home shaking made sense now! They wanted her to hurt people? To kill Muggleborns? 'Are they in sane?' She would not touch anyone, no way. If they thought she was going to get that mark they were up a Gump hole.

"Yes my lord she will," said her father.

"And have you found a husband for her?" hissed Voldemort curiously. He would have liked her for himself but he wanted powerful followers. So he needed to get his powerful followers together.

"Yes my lord, we chose Nathan Nott. He is powerful and ruthless and will be a good husband for Jade," said Jade's father.

Jade's eyes widened in horror. The guy who had always been feeling her up was going to be her husband? The guy she kept pushing away even when he told her that she was his? 'Oh gods!'

"And is she a virgin?" asked Voldemort. He knew that pure wife's make the bond more powerful. Meaning he was more powerful and had more control over her.

"Yes my Lord. We put spells on her to make her not interested in anyone. We will take them off on her wedding night so Nathan will become more powerful, making more powerful followers for you," said the woman.

"Good, remember if she doesn't come willingly then you will know all about it. You have produced me a powerful witch, very good. However, I won't have you going around as if you own the place anymore. I have more followers now," hissed Voldemort with a smirk.

"Yes my Lord," said Jade's mother shakily.

"Good then," said their Lord before there was a pop, signaling that someone had apparated out of there. Jade shakily walked into another room. No wonder her father said he would kill Severus, he was a bloody Death Eater. He probably does it as a hobby. Tears slid down her face. There was no way out now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She met Severus on the Hogwarts express. He locked the door and warded it before turning to Jade and kissing her. What he had not told her was that he was a Death Eater and was going to spy on him for Dumbledore. His father had forced him to take the mark. A part of him had wanted to meet the man, but when he had it had not turned out to be what he had expected. It was then he decided to spy on the man.

He also knew that Jade's parents were Death Eaters and Severus also knew that he had a higher rank than the Avery's because he was a Potions Master. He was even higher than his father. Severus took off her top.

Jade was in two minds. She didn't want these feelings wise, but also knew her feelings were being tampered with.

She knew that if she was not a virgin then maybe the man would get less control over her. What was she complaining about? She was having Sex with the man of her dreams even if she would have to tell him she didn't want to be with him. One thing was for sure. She was going to enjoy it while it lasted. She knew Nathan was ruthless and would hurt her for turning down his advances.

Severus pulled up her skirt and took off her bra. He kissed his way down her neck. He had raped people and had made people who had not wanted Sex to enjoy it. He knew what he was doing and was determined to let Jade enjoy it. Jade was bucking up towards Severus within minutes gasping when she felt Severus bite and suck at her nipples. She was not used to the feeling. Severus then pulled Jade's knickers down before kissing her again. Coming back up breathless, he positioned himself at her entrance.

She was beautiful and Severus could not keep his hands or dick for that matter, to himself. He slowly worked his way in. Merlin he was in heaven! She was tight and snug, the others had never been as tight as this. Jade nearly cried out at the burn she felt as Severus entered her, but as soon as it came it was gone. The feeling of being filled was amazing. Wiggling to get the feeling, she also wanted the feeling to go away. It only seemed to be making it worse. 'Stupid potions.'

Severus then began moving in and out of her, which was even better. He felt himself harden and thicken. God it was amazing! He could feel his climax coming on. Groaning he kept thrusting in. As Jade groaned, moaned and screamed he thrust in before pushing as far in as he could get into her tightness and emptying his load into her. He collapsed beside her. She was sweaty, her black hair was tangled and she was breathing heavily. She could not believe how this had felt. The charms were either weakening or she had somehow removed them because she had after a while wanted Sex with this man.

Severus stayed awake humming from the after math however Jade fell asleep. Severus felt more powerful than he had when he had woken up. That he didn't understand, but it didn't bother him much. He didn't tell anyone.

Jade seemed distant at the welcoming feast and he wondered what was wrong with her. She didn't want to talk to him or anything. Severus didn't understand it at all! She had wanted the sex so he knew it was not that. Merlin he just didn't understand. With a sigh he walked to her dorms. He knew he could not get up the stairs so he levitated himself up there. He was going to get an answer from her no matter what.

Knocking, he went right in immediately locking and silencing the place. He turned to look at her and saw that she looked terrible. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were rimmed in red as though she had been crying.

"What is the matter Jade? You ignore me at the welcoming feast then give me the cold shoulder tonight. What's the matter?" he asked, scared she knew he was a Death Eater.

"I can't be with you," said Jade softly fighting against the tears that were threatening to pour down her face.

"What? Why?" he asked sounding hurt, which was no where near as hurt as they both truly felt at that statement.

"Because I can't love you," said Jade looking away before telling him to "Leave now." She waited till the door clicked shut before huddling on her bed and crying her heart out. She was crying so hard that she ended up getting the hiccups and her nose ran. She was a down right mess.

Severus soon left heart broken that the girl he loved had said she didn't love him. If he had been thinking properly he would have realized she said cant love you not I don't love you. There was a big difference. The truth was as plain as day and he refused to see it. She could not love him, she would rather him be alive and hating her than dead loving her. She could live with her dreams. Her dreams where Severus and their children were.

After that Severus honestly didn't know what side he was on. He knew it was wrong, but he began enjoying killing people, taking his frustrations out on someone. It was better than keeping it locked in. Even more so when it was announced that Nathan Nott and her were going to wed. If he had not been such a bitter man he would have realized the shine that used to be in her eyes was gone, replaced with dead hollowness of what used to be herself.

Jade was forced to endure Nathan's hands all over her, kissing her. They didn't go further than that. She knew what he wanted, but he was nice to her. She had to give him that. He gave her chocolates and flowers. That was it. She was forced to have pure blood bride's maids, people she didn't even know like Narcissa Malfoy and Bella Black soon to be Lestrange.

Jade was dressed in the nicest dress she had ever been in and didn't even think about the one she was marrying. All she could think about was Severus. She really wanted to run for it, but there was nothing she could do. She would be killed and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Do you Jade Avery take Nathan Nott to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the priest who happened to be Pat Parkinson. The wife of a Death Eater. Whether she was marked or not was not known.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Looking around, Jade saw her parents had an expression on there face that said 'Do it or die.' Gulping she whispered shakily "I do," not meaning a word of it, not that it mattered other wise what would be the point of arranged marriages?

"Do you Nathan Nott take Jade Avery to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love her, cherish her and comfort her in sickness and in health till death do you part?" asked the woman who would one day be pregnant with a girl they call Pansy Parkinson. Nott of course agreed.

"You are now officially man and wife. You may kiss the bride," said Pat.

Nathan took Jade's mouth into a searing kiss that she didn't want. Closing her eyes she endured it not wanting the man's rough lips anywhere near hers. Everything was a blur after that. She felt the spells discreetly removed. She knew because she was expecting it.

Not long after that they went to their hotel. It was a Death Eater hotel where they have their fun with the people they bring. They landed with a thump in their room. She was just about to begin unpacking her things, but before she could Nathan's hand stopped her. She knew what was coming and closed her eyes in despair. She had been dreading this for a long time.

He removed her clothes saying he had looked forward to this for a long time to her. He put her on the bed and she lay there stiffly. No matter what the guy did to her she never got the least bit excited. The man seemed to realize that and got pissed off, drawing her legs apart and forcing his way brutally into her unprepared entrance. She screamed, a raw throat searing scream. 'Merlin did that hurt.'

She tried to push him away so he bound her to the bed, continuing brutally pushing in and out of her. The blood and pee surrounded them as he brutally took her, not stopping even when she begged him to stop. She had never felt this much pain in her life. It hurt, she wanted it to stop. It was not long before he pushed his load into her. He kept his dick buried in her. She soon passed out.

The man had been expecting something else to happen and was enraged when it didn't. Pulling out he left her there, getting dressed he apparated out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

He apparated into his Lord's hide out instantly bowing low. He was practically the second hand man, although Severus might give Nathan a run for his money and of course position.

"My Lord nothing has happened!" he complained. He had wanted more power and she had been his chance and she was nothing! He could not even remarry! The bond was forever.

"What?" hissed Voldemort angrily his red eyes flaring.

"Nothing happened. She clearly is not powerful," said the man. If he could not get power he would get the money. He would see the Avery's dead.

"Give me your hand," hissed Voldemort. Nathan bared his forearm, hissing at the pain when he called his followers. They all apparated to their lord's side.

"Avery's step forward," he hissed at them. Both gulped seeing their Lord angry.

"You told me she was powerful," he hissed at them. They all knew who he was talking about. After all they had boasted for ages about their daughter being powerful.

"She is my Lord," said the man sweating behind his mask.

"Well how come Nathan is not more powerful!" he hissed angrily.

"I do not know my Lord," said the man sweating more.

"Well you lied to me and I hate being lied to! Nathan can do as he likes with you!" he hissed angrily. He hated traitors more than anything.

Nathan did take care of them; he used the Cruciatus curse on them till they went insane before killing them with the killing curse. He was now the sole owner of the Nott- Avery fortune. His wife would not go against him; he would make sure of that.

"Well Nathan, bring her here to be initiated in a week's time," hissed the man proudly to Nathan who had not even paused in killing someone.

"Thank you my Lord, thank you!" he said bowing and kissing his Lord's robes before apparating.

Severus had watched the whole thing; he just hoped the fact that Jade's parents had just been killed would be enough to change her mind about becoming a Death Eater. He didn't want to see her ruin her life, but he still didn't care. He wanted revenge against her for what she had done to him, for dumping him like she had. He apparated away, the other Death Eaters going as well.

That week went pretty fast. Jade could hardly move because of what Nathan had done. He had not tried again and for that she was thankful, but he was always smirking when she moved around wincing in pain. Merlin how she hated that man! She also knew her parents were dead and had gone to their funeral. They died from the killing curse; she just hoped it was as painless as possible.

The night of her initiation he forced her to get dressed in a black cloak. She of course had tried to say no, but he had simply undressed and redressed her with a couple flicks of his wand. Shoulders slumped; she was forced to apparate to the monster who had killed millions of people.

"Ah I finally meet the great Jade Avery," hissed Voldemort. 'It's surprising how good looking he is.' was all she could think. You would not think the man a murderer if you met him out in the street with his black hair and red eyes which could be covered.

She flinched, not wanting to do this. She made no move to bow to him or speak. She was stuck frozen on the spot. She would not join him; there was no way he could force her to join. How wrong she was.

"SO will you join me and take my mark?" he asked confident that he would receive a yes. After all no one had turned him down before. The Death Eaters all watched as another person joined there ranks. They as well as Voldemort were shocked of her answer.

"No," she said with a determined glint in her eye.

"You will do as I tell you! Now take the mark!" yelled Nathan who had not been prepared for her to actually say no to Lord Voldemort.

"No," she said again.

"Crucio!" yelled Voldemort and Jade fell withering under the curse. Severus watched in fascination. His revenge was coming, he could feel it. How long had he wanted this revenge? For ages, after a while Voldemort took the curse off.

"Now unless you want more of this you will say yes!" said Voldemort hissing. He was so angry, but she understood him nonetheless.

"NO I wont join!" she yelled as loud as she could which was not great. Being under the Cruciatus curse didn't help.

"You will join!" yelled Nathan.

"NO!" she yelled hoarsely.

"Crucio!" yelled Voldemort how dare she defy him. How dare she say no to Lord Voldemort!

"Nathan, show her what happens to people who don't," said Voldemort. He was going to have her as a follower by the end of the night even if it killed him.

"Very well my Lord," said Nathan before he did exactly what he had done the night of their marriage.

Severus was smirking. 'That is what she gets.' was all he could think. 'She deserves it for leaving me for that jerk who is now raping her.' The sound of her screams was like music to his ears. His revenge was taking over his brain and he was becoming obsessed with it.

After he stopped he pulled up his trousers and let out a satisfied grunt before going back into the circle. His space funnily enough was right next to Severus Snape.

"Who else would like a piece of her?" asked Voldemort as if it were a tug of war over a piece of chocolate not a person in a world of pain and barely aware of what was going on around her.

"I will my Lord," said a smooth velvety voice she knew all too well. It was Severus! The man of her dreams was a Death Eater. Her reality and dream world shattered into a million pieces, the betrayal she was feeling was etched on her face. Severus didn't care right at that moment. He did exactly what Nathan had, raping her and with every thrust Jade was hurt worse. She was beyond physical pain, but the pain in her heart was bad. With Nathan it was different because she did not love the man and felt no betrayal.

The heartache as well as the pain she was in had her begging. "Please stop please, please, please!" was all she said over and over again just wanting the pain to end. She would do anything for it to be over, this was torture. The pain was unbelievable.

"Say yes and it will be over," said Voldemort with a smirk knowing she would give in.

"Yes, Please make it stop!" said Jade hoarsely and with tears coursing down her face, she fell unconscious. She didn't feel Severus pull out, Voldemort putting the Dark Mark on her arm or the fact that she was moved. She was aware of nothing apart from the peaceful darkness that had consumed her.

Nathan roughly grabbed her before bowing and walking back to the inner circle. Voldemort said nothing apart from that the show was over and told them to go. Nathan and Severus were the last two to go.

"Good isn't she? Can you believe she actually wanted you? She always says your name in her sleep. Perhaps she will stop now. If she had not been forced to marry me she could have been yours." he said with a smirk before he was gone.

Severus apparated to Hogwarts, getting to the edge of the wards before sicking up when the reality hit him. Jade had loved him and dreamed about him? She loved him? She was forced into marriage. Merlin he felt ill. He stayed there tears coursing down his face, thinking of what he had done and what pain it had surely caused Jade. He had a feeling she had given up because of him. He had just helped Voldemort gain another follower and that thought made him all the more sick.

Getting himself together, he banished the sick from the ground before cleaning his face with a cleaning charm, making it look as if he had never been crying. He walked up to the Headmaster's office to report to him what had happened.

"Jade Avery joined the Death Eaters, that's about it nothing else," was all Severus said before he made his way to his sanctuary for a bit of peace. He had joined Hogwarts staff as Potions Master not two days ago. Drinking till he passed out, he could not get Jade's screams from his head. They were no longer music to his ears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jade woke up to Nathan wanting her to take a bath, which she did gladly. She wanted to be herself. Get him and Severus off her. She choked on the last word. She had loved him. She still had dreams where he was sweet and loved her and they had babies, but her dreams were now gone. It would never happen; Severus was a Death Eater and would never love anyone. Death Eaters didn't know how to love.

She scrubbed her body thoroughly, nearly scrubbing her fore arm off. She wanted the mark from her body, the mark that marks her as a Death Eater. She didn't want to be one; there was no way out of this. She would just have to live with it.

Nathan came and climbed into her bath. Pulling her towards him, he sat her on him before he took his cock and shoved it up her bum with no preparation or warning. Jade screamed, and Nathan bit her causing her to scream more. He didn't care that he hurt her, the water was charmed to stay in the bath so no matter what the water would not spill.

Turning himself over so she was under him he snarled down at her.

"This is for embarrassing me and saying no to our Lord," said Nathan before he thrust brutally into her body, going harder and faster than he ever had before causing her more pain. Grabbing her head he pushed it back brutally before biting her neck and all the way down still pounding into her. Tears leaked from her eyes, but she was no longer screaming. She could not even if she wanted to, she had screamed herself hoarse.

Groaning he thrust in once more before filling her with his rejected seed. Then he climbed out of the water which was full of blood and yellow pee. Jade could not get out of it; she tried but was just in too much pain. Turning the water on she turned the water cold, hoping that would help. It did only a little. The pain was still too much.

The tears of agony fell from her eyes as she got up. Cleaning herself the best she could, she wished the pain would go away. She was about to put her normal clothes on when Nathan grabbed her and she watched as her clothes were burnt. Whimpering at the loss of her clothes she thought, 'What am I going to do! What is this for?'

Nathan then gave her clothes she was allowed to wear; they looked disgusting. Leather and denim skirts that were tiny on her and tops that showed her breasts. Why did he want her dressed like this? Biting her lip she stopped herself from saying anything, putting on what he had provided for her.

The clothes were uncomfortable; she didn't like them at all. She stayed in her room that was until he dragged her out. He was having a Death Eater gathering in his living room. He forced her onto his lap and the other Death Eaters looked at her hungrily. Jade desperately tried to cover herself up, making them all laugh.

Soon they all had their wives with them and it turned into a sex meeting. All Jade could think was that the women acted like sluts. She didn't know what they liked about it, with Severus it had been perfect, and he was a Death Eater anyway. She just didn't understand Severus; he had never showing sighs of being dark, evil or hating Muggle borns.

Jades pants were shifted aside and Nathan pushed her onto him, placing a silencing spell on her as well as Imperio. She could fight it, but the pain kept distracting her. She could not concentrate enough to fight it. She was shaking on the inside, but on the out side she was going up and down impaling herself on her husband. He had removed the silencing charm now that she was not screaming. The Imperio was working, making her moan when she was in pain and making her yell her husbands name when she didn't want to.

She now realized why he wanted her to wear all those clothes because he could take her any time and would not have to worry about them. The tops showed her top half and the skirts showed most of her bottom half. 'Kiss me' thought Nathan, and Jade unwillingly did. As she kissed him, his tongue entered her mouth. She cried on the inside. She didn't want to enjoy this with him, he was evil and horrible. He hurt her, but her body and mind were betraying her. There was no one to save her.

'Stop' said Nathan. He then exploded within her, making her hurt more the semen being hot on her already inflamed insides.

The Death Eaters there were McNair, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott. Jade, magically and physically exhausted fell asleep on Nathan who then took her up the stairs and dumped her on the bed. She had her own one because he didn't want his bed messed up. Not with her covered in blood.

After two days Jade managed to move herself and wash up. Nathan didn't bother her at all and for that she was glad. Sitting under the shower tears fell now that they would not be recognized. She could not stand much more of this. She didn't want to be at his mercy.

With a sigh she walked out, getting a shirt, pants and bra. She used the shirt to cover herself. It was better than any of the clothes he had given her.

Jade had just sat down when she felt her arm heat up. Hissing at the pain, she realized it was the Dark Mark. She was not going, that was for sure. She was going no where near that maniac.

Just then Nathan came in. He began putting the Death Eater garb on her and shoes on and Jade fought. "I'm not going!" she yelled as he dressed her. He pulled her toward him, brutally kissing her. He bit her lip causing her to gasp in pain. Then he plunged his disgusting tongue into her mouth.

"And you will know all about it if you show me up! You will not be able to move for more than just two days!" he snarled before force apparating them to Riddle manor.

Jade was angry. She hated her life. 'No one would care if I killed my self, I am after all just a Death Eater.' she thought to herself. 'Who am I kidding, that's just taking the easy way out.'

"Welcome my faithful followers!" hissed Voldemort causing Jade to snort. 'Faithful my ass.' "Today we are going to attack the villages, all of them! I will not have them question me!" hissed the Dark Lord.

Voldemort apparated out, Jade was force apparated by Nathan. Then was forced to watch as people died. She was left in a house, an owl hooted sadly. She suddenly got an idea. Writing to Dumbledore, she told him where the attack was and etc.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_The Death Eaters are attacking small wizarding villages all over the place. There is one across from Diagon Alley not the Muggle way the other way. Also in Surrey as well as Suffolk!_

_A Death Eater who had no choice._

She then told the owl where to go, putting a temporary disillusionment charm on it.

In another house, Jade collected everyone and shoved them into a cupboard, putting a silencing charm, locking charm and a notice me not charm on the place. She never saw Severus watching her do that.

She was quick getting into other houses and putting them anywhere they could hide, wanting nothing to happen to them. With a sad smile she realized that they were the only ones she would be able to save. The other Death Eaters were already in and killing or killed everyone. She felt a little better that she had been able to save three families from a horrible fate.

The Aurors apparated into Hogsmeade. She saw James and Lily in among them, a good few of the Death Eaters were caught. Severus apparated out of there, Nathan and Jade soon followed. Of course Jade was force apparated.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dumbledore had been sitting in his office sucking on a lemon drop. He was worried about the war and the young people who had just graduated. Especially Severus, he seemed a lot distant lately and was not bringing much useful information. He was going to ask him to stop if he didn't bring anything in, not wanting anything to happen to the young man.

Just then an owl swooped in, dropping a letter in his lap. It was Muggle paper and written with a pen. He liked those things, they were much better than quills. Reading the letter the twinkle left his eye.

"Alistair Moody!" yelled Dumbledore.

"Aye how can I help you Albus?" asked Mad Eye, who had just lost the eye in battle, by a Death Eater.

"There are Death Eater raids in Surry and Suffolk. Get to them, wizarding families live there, but most are muggles!" said Dumbledore.

"Who told you?" asked mad eye.

"A Death Eater," said Dumbledore.

"Are you sure it's reliable?" asked mad eye.

"I think so" said Dumbledore, knowing Severus was usually back before this if they were not on raids. With a sigh he just hoped the Aurors got there in time.

It was four hours later before he had any news. They had stopped the two raids taking place, but the other one they were already two late for. However, they managed to save a few families. They were taking credit for something they did not do.

Dumbledore was glad to have gotten the information or three towns would be a disaster area instead of just one. Even then they had managed to save a few families. He was glad for this Death Eater's change of heart. Other wise the mourner list would be way, way up high.

Dumbledore slept easier that night, glad that they had been able to save themselves from the blunt of Voldemort again. He was not aware that Severus slept easier that night too because he was now not the only spy. He had heard what had happened and gotten the letter. He would recognize it anywhere; he didn't tell them who it was. He was just glad she was doing something like that. Thanks to her he had not even had to hurt one family.

Jade was beaten that night, Nathan taking out his frustrations out on her. She screamed and cried with every blow he landed upon her. He dragged her back to the room she slept in. she was locked in. She went over to her bed a smile on her face although it was more of a grimace. She fell onto the bed, glad she had saved many people's lives today and she felt so good. Not even a beating could dampen her spirits. She wondered if this was how doctors felt every time they saved a life. It was a great feeling.

With a sigh she fell asleep; thankfully it was a happy filled dream about her being a nurse and saving people. There was no Severus in her dreams since the day he had raped her. He had shattered that dream into a million pieces.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Days turned into weeks with Jade saving as many lives as she could, sending information out. The Death Eaters were captured and things seemed to be going great. She heard her sister was pregnant and her lover was James Potter. She had known for a long time they were made for each other. She wondered what it was like to be called an Aunt. Not that Lily would let her anywhere near her child. She was a slimy Death Eater and she deserved Azkaban. To be honest, Jade didn't care if she ended up in Azkaban. At least there she would pay for her sins and wouldn't have Nathan bloody Nott hurting her day in and day out.

She was glad that Nathan could not get into her mind because if he could she would be left vulnerable. There was one thing that was hers and that was her mind, she could resist Imperio. For that she was glad and she could withstand even the Dark Lord trying to get into her mind. She was almost as powerful an Occlumens as Severus. If the Dark Lord could not get past his shields then Severus was more powerful than the Dark Lord. He could probably get into Jade's mind if he wanted to.

Right now the light side was winning; the Death Eater ranks were diminishing. He began asking his Death Eaters for children. That was when Nathan became more vicious than ever before. She honestly didn't think her body could take any more; she was viciously ripped and torn inside. She never wanted a child with that man, she would rather them be taken away than that.

"Nathan," hissed Voldemort one day. He was in a good mood, and things were going his way as of late. It seemed who ever was spying on Voldemort had not gotten more information from him. For that he was glad. He was stupid enough to tell them all what he was planning because a couple of poxy raids had gone right. It seemed Severus Snape knew Voldemort better than anyone let on.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked bowing low. Breaking the ranks of the Death Eaters to kneel at his Lord's feet.

"I wish you and Barty to go on a mission for me! It will last a week at the most," hissed Voldemort looking almost gleeful. Jade stiffened when she felt one of the Death Eaters come near her.

"Right away Master, but what about Avery?" asked Nathan, he was displeased with his wife, she was not the satisfactory woman he would have picked, and at least he was getting the money. He had no idea how wrong he was.

"Leave her with Severussss, I have to give him a reward for the satisfactory potions," said Voldemort looking gleeful. Nothing could ruin his mood.

"But my Lor…" was as far as Nathan got.

"Don't push me Nott," hissed Voldemort, the use of his last name proved just how pissed off the man really was.

"Yes, my Lord," said Nathan. Bowing and kissing his Lord's feet before rising.

Nathan didn't even spare Jade another look before he was gone, Barty Crouch Jr not far behind him, His black hair not hiding the gleeful look on his face. His tongue coming out and licking his lips, he looked nothing like his father. Especially with that look on his face.

Severus grabbed Jade and apparated to the safety of Snape Manor. Jade was standing there stiffly. Severus could tell she was in pain; he was not a spy for nothing. Knowing this was not the time to try and tell her, he decided to play the part as a loyal Death Eater for the moment.

"Strip," was all Severus said.

Jade closed her eyes, shuddering softly she removed her Death Eater attire and the rest of her clothes. It took her quite a while being in pain and all. Severus looked her up and down she looked bad, bruises all over her, there was hardly anywhere of her bruise free.

"Go lay on the couch," said Severus coldly. Trying to keep the emotions from his voice. The person he had loved and betrayed was hurting and he knew he could do nothing about it.

He left the room and when he came back she had her eyes closed tightly. Crystal glinted in her eyes, as she tried to stop her trembling and the tears. She didn't want to cry in front of this man.

She flinched when Severus touched her, but as soon as the salve touched and sank into her body, she could not help but sigh in relief. The pain was gone, or well a small bit of the pain. She could never get anywhere without Nathan asking her where she was going, and she knew not to drink potions anyway, she would not put it past Nathan to put something horrible in them to teach her a lesson.

"Turn over," he said. She flinched slightly at his cold tone, before trying to comply, but she could not. Her back was sorer than anything else and she could not move. So Severus roughly grabbed her and turned her over. Luckily she was not facing him otherwise she would have seen the tear enter Severus's eye.

Severus put the salve everywhere. Jades bottom still hurt apart from that she felt better than she had ever had in a long time. After he was finished he left she moved and sat back down. When he came back she stood up her head bowed.

"Bend over," said Severus as he removed his robes, Jade closed her eyes in silent despair before bending over, thanking Merlin that there was a couch behind her because she knew her feet would not hold her much longer. The salve he gave her had made her slightly sleepy. Never getting much sleep it was acting stronger.

She screamed out in pain when Severus put his finger in, just one. Her insides were flaming; Severus knew that she was infected. There was an infection from the tears when that idiot had raped her. 'I cant wait till I can kill that bastard.' was all he could think.

Getting his wand without taking his finger out because he knew he was going to have to put it back in again, which would only cause more pain, he quickly muttered a lubrication charm. He felt Jade sigh in relief the coolness helping her. His long gangly fingers entered her; he could feel the tearing and knew it was bad. With a tired sigh he scooped up the fast healing and skin regenerating salve before entering her making sure to get the places that were ripped and torn. Thankfully the fast acting things worked really fast and she would be as good as new in less than five hours.

"Lay on your back on the couch," said Severus. His voice no longer hard and cold, but exhausted. She didn't dare speak in case he stopped what he was doing and she complied with him right away.

He also healed her other entrance, although this one was much, much worse than the other opening. Severus used a whole tub of the stuff on healing her. And Jade was well and truly drowsy by the time he was finished.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose; having left the room to clean his hands and arms, leaving them red raw. There had been blood all over his fingers by the time he had finished. He got out of his clothes before putting sleeping pants on and put a robe over them, he didn't like wearing tops to bed.

He walked into the room he had left Jade lying in. Walking over he carefully got her up, holding her close to him before walking up to one of the rooms in Snape Manor and putting her to bed on her side. Putting the covers around her he kissed her head. It didn't matter if he did or didn't for she was asleep and would never remember it.

Walking from the room, Sev headed to his own bed next door. He didn't want to be accused of letting Jade get away. Not that he didn't want her to, but he had a job to do. He didn't want to die and he knew he would if she got away.

He was keeping a secret from both Dumbledore and Voldemort. That he was more than he seemed. He could do wandless magic and knew Jade could too. He had been able to do it ever since Jade had sex with him, knowing he had gotten her magic. He was thankful he did, it had gotten him out of tight spots and saved his life many times. He was still learning new things about his magic! And he had it for a while now.

Severus woke up at his normal time, 7:00 am, having slept for a good twelve hours. The meeting had been at seven at night and he had only healed Jade before going to bed. It was the first decent sleep he had in ages.

Getting up, he went to check on Jade. She was deep asleep innocent as ever. He decided he would let the house elves make her something when she got up.

He headed downstairs, and had breakfast. As the rest of the day passed with lunch and finally dinner, Jade had still not appeared. The charm told him she was not awake, so he knew she was not faking it or trying to get away.

She didn't come down the stairs till six o'clock at night. Severus was in awe that someone could sleep so long, but he supposed that she had not been able to sleep much with Nott around.

"Dinpy!" yelled Severus calling his house elf.

"Yes, master Sev?" asked the elf.

"Get Jade a soup, a pudding and some pumpkin juice please," said Severus. The house elf left with a bow and a short "Yes, Master."

"Sit down," he said quietly. Hating the fear that was in Jade's eyes when she looked at him. He had been haunted by the betrayal that had been written over her face when he had come forward. It still haunted him; Jade had loved him and married a man to save him. They had after all said they would kill him if she didn't marry Nathan.

Jade ate her dinner in silence, taking quite a while to eat it. She was not used to eating much and drinking the pumpkin juice knowing immediately that there was something in it. Tasting it she knew it was just simply spiked with a nutrition potion.

"Why?" asked Jade hoarsely. She didn't even know what she was asking, why did you become a Death Eater, why did you help me, why chance getting killed by the Dark Lord, and a hell of a lot more questions.

"Why what?" asked Severus coolly.

"Why did you heal me?" she said looking at him her large green eyes full of pain, hidden gratitude and guarded longing.

"Because you don't deserve it," said Severus quietly, leaving Jade all the more confused than before.

Seeing the confusion, Severus's restraint broke. He had to tell her he was a spy. He could not stand it if either she died thinking Severus was a traitor or himself dying never telling her what he was, that he was sorry.

"But…But," she could not get the words out from her even if she tried, she just choked up. Tears left her eyes. She was confused, pain free and feeling too awake. She was heaving so much with sobs that she could not stay upright.

Severus took her gently, guiding her to the couch, taking her in a hug and rubbing her back soothingly. She was still the girl he loved.

"I am a spy, I have been for a while now," said Severus pulling her closer. He didn't care that the tears were seeping through his clothes. She kept crying, letting out all her grief and pain. That was how they spent the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jade fell asleep, soundly for the first time in ages. She could not believe how pain free she felt. Once again thankful for the potions the wizarding world creates. She knew her potions but no longer was able to love them like she used to or the Dark Arts. Nathan never let her out of his sight. She didn't get to do anything, including read Potion books or Dark Arts books.

She liked Barty even though he was a Death Eater, he was always nice to her and she was not sure why he had joined the Death Eaters. She had yet to see him kill or hurt anyone. She had a feeling he joined the Death Eaters because of his father, who was the minister of magic, She knew he probably had too many expectations heaped upon him by his family and friends as well as people who knew who he was. People expecting him to be the perfect son and do everything he was told.

She sympathized with him; she knew what it was like trying to impress people, having done it for years trying to make her parents proud of her. That had been hard for her, what must it be like for him? Yes, she alone understood him better than anyone there or perhaps not because there were many of her classmates here who had parents in the inner circle.

Severus stayed awake for a long time that night, wondering what had happened to him and why he had even thought about hurting Jade. The guilt was eating his insides. He wanted nothing more than to help her but there was nothing he could do, accept perhaps help her feel as good as she could while she was here and try and please the Dark Lord enough so she could come back here. He would heal her as best as he could.

His heart also felt like a burden had been taken from it. She knew he was a spy. They could play the game together and perhaps win this war. He felt as if he could do anything with her at his side.

He felt his mark burning. With a sigh he got up, bound Jade's arms to the couch, just in case any Death Eaters wanted to come by. He changed his floo regularly. The others thought it was because he didn't want Dumbledore in his manor, how wrong they were, Anyway no one could get in without his permission not even Voldemort or Dumbledore. They had no change especially when his power had increased; he was stronger than any Snape had been, so he strengthened the wards. He was thankful that no one had realized his wards were stronger which meant no one had tried to get into his home.

Spelling his Death Eater robes on he apparated to 'His' side, glad he was not tired. With a sigh he joined the circle. Wondering what information he could get from all this, promising to show Jade what she had missed, he was a spy and so was she so he would show her. Not that it was anything nice to show her, but he was going to go into it anyway. He always did, looking for clues and conversations he missed etc.

"Severus where is Jade?" asked or more like hissed the man who used to be Tom Riddle, a half blood with a Muggle father.

"Unconscious my lord!" said Severus with a smirk on his face, while inside he felt like puking in the old ugly wizards face. He knew Voldemort used to be good looking, but once all of those rituals were done he didn't look an ounce like what he used to. He ended up looking skeletal and snake like.

"Very good Severus," hissed the Dark Lord gleefully. He loved corrupting his followers. He knew if any of them loved someone he would have to get rid of them because that person would be their weakness.

"Thank you my Lord," said Severus, keeping his disgust hidden. He didn't want the man to realize he was the leak in the inner circle; it was so easy to betray the bastard. He didn't care if he died; he would die knowing he had defied the bastard too many times to count.

"The mission I've sent Barty and Nott on is going to take longer than expected, Nott making a mess of everything I've worked hard to achieve so I will send a few up there to punish Nott for me! If he dares to defy me again he will feel the wrath of Lord Voldemort!" yelled Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord," was what Voldemort heard in turn. His Death Eaters would do anything for him; he was after all a descendant of Slytherin and the most powerful wizard alive. Voldemort watched as they all bowed in satisfaction. He had worked so hard to achieve this and he was going to win this war and rule the world if it was the last thing he did.

"So you will have Jade for an extra week Severus!" hissed Voldemort. Severus shifted his face into one of lust and disgust at having her so long and getting extra time with her.

"I knew you would like that Severussss," hissed Voldemort.

"If you have enough of her you can always leave her here, I would like a bit of her but I did leave her for you so she is yours Severus. Have fun with her, you're dismissed. I will call you for the potion in a couple of days now be gone! Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy go punish Nott and show him what he should not do, destroying my hard work. Not too much damage boysss he has a mission to do," he hissed gleefully his red eyes glowing.

"Yes, my Lord," said the servants of the Dark Lord, kissing the hem of the man's robe before apparating away.

Severus apparated right into Snape manor. Jade had not moved an inch since he had left. With a smile he took the bonds off and spelled the Death Eater garb from him. There had hardly been anything worth watching again.

Severus then walked over to the writing area and wrote out a note for Dumbledore who had taught him how to make portkey letters, so that no one would find out. He would hate to be found out because of a letter being intercepted. Plus it was much faster, and he could not keep writing material in his robes because there was always a Death Eater in the same room as him so he could not even write to them if he wanted to. Jade was just lucky that Nathan left her alone when he did. She wrote the letter and the owl was off disillusioned of course.

"_Headmaster, _

_Nothing much happened, he has sent Malfoy and goons to punish Nathan Nott for fouling up his what ever he was to do, he is being secretive about it. Well its held off I currently have Jade Avery in my possession, Voldemort gave her to me to play with. The man is sicker than I thought. Obviously I am going to stay here with her; I have a potion to make for the bastard anyway. That's all I have to tell you Albus. It was not a big meeting._

_Severus_

Severus then muttered a string of words, before the paper with the letter on it disappeared, only to appear on the Headmaster's desk. He then lay down where Jade was sitting, carting his hand through her hair. He had used to do that and she used to love it. Her parents were never affectionate and he could now see why not. They were Death Eaters and Death Eaters didn't love anyone apart from their Master.

Severus decided to make the most of the two weeks he had with her and plan everything out. He needed to tell her things about being a spy. It was harder than it looked; he knew she was a Legilimens; he would have to be stupid not to know. Waiting till she woke up, he ended up falling asleep.

When Severus woke up Jade was not there. He panicked thinking she had taken off and knew that the Dark Lord would kill him for losing her. He was startled when he smelt food and heard singing coming from the kitchen. Walking along he opened the door.

Jade was standing, preparing a stir fry cutting bits and pieces and adding them in. humming softly to herself, she had never felt like this for ages, she didn't hurt she felt like she was in heaven. She continued cooking not aware that Severus was watching her every move.

She was startled when she heard a voice whisper to her, "You would make a perfect house wife, pity I can't keep you." Sounding as disappointed as he felt.

Jade laughed softly. It was a sad laugh, but she was happier than she ever remembered being. Turning around she smiled softly. She didn't know why but she felt more powerful stronger and unbeatable.

She got that from Harry. The girl Jade was long ago broken, practically a puppet on strings. The girl she was now is actually Harry, but he just doesn't have his memories of his other life. He doesn't realize that he asked for a life that was not Harry Potter and fate played with him. What fate was actually telling him was that there are people out there with worse lives than being the boy who lived.

Severus could not help himself when he leaned over and kissed her. She was gorgeous, her startling green eyes and black hair, even when she cried she was beautiful. He just really wished she was his. And she had been his once upon a time, but she had given her life up as well as her dreams to save him. He had no doubt that they would have killed him to keep the Nott's and Avery's happy. It was just recently that he had begun impressing his Lord and not failing his missions like the Nott's were doing. The Avery's were gone now anyway.

Knowing a house elf could deal with dinner, never breaking the kiss he lifted her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He could not wait so he started kissing her where they stood. Her back thumping against the wall as he ravished her mouth. He didn't care if Nott was happy or not, he was going to conquer Jade Avery's heart and was going to keep it. He knew deep down he already had.

He was about to remove her clothes when she whimpered in his arms before saying "Don't, I cant please." Her voice was smaller than he had ever heard it before. Knowing she was scared and she needed someone to reassure her that Sex was not all about hurting another person.

"Jade look at me," demanded Severus softly.

Jade looked at Severus, her eyes wide and fearful. Severus wanted nothing more than to remove that fear from her eyes.

"I promise I wont hurt you, ok, I promise trust me, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it the first night here," said Severus

A small bit of him knew he was being cruel, but he knew she needed to hear it; he softly and slowly began kissing her again not waiting on her reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jade clung onto Severus, wanting to trust him with all her heart. But she had been betrayed too many times. She gasped when she felt her back go against a cold white wall. His entire house was being redecorated, and one corridor was actually dark deep blue. Jade was just dressed in a black silky shirt and green silky boxers. Severus had chosen silk to stop her delicate battered and bruised skin from catching on any sort of material. Silk of course did the trick, and it making her look gorgeous was a bonus.

Severus could hardly believe how his life had changed in a few short months; he was no longer the only spy. He had been told that the love of his life had married another only to stop him from being killed. And here he was, he could hardly believe this was real. He would honestly not blame her if she wanted nothing to do with him. Severus could not keep his hands off the beautiful girl that was presented to him, kissing her for all he was worth. Jade whimpered, unable to believe she was able to enjoy it at all.

Severus made sure he had a good hold on Jade before he moved again. He didn't want to hurt her. He made his way back up to the room, them locked in a kiss the whole way only Stopping momentarily to cast a couple of spells so he would know if anyone was anywhere near his stairs. He didn't want to be caught unaware, by Dumbledore or Voldemort. He would be alerted if anyone came up the stairs. After that he set his eyes upon Jade's, seeing that she wanted this as much as him. And could not help but groan before taking Jade's lips in a hungry kiss. Still walking finally getting to his room, he opened the door and dropped Jade on the bed before stripping from his own clothes.

Severus was instantly on top of Jade. Jade's eyes closed as Severus kissed every inch of her skin. All she could think in between gasps was that it was better than on the train ride. Her emotions no longer tampered with, she for the first time realized what she had missed out on. The time of the train didn't count she didn't have the feelings running through her like she had now.

The feeling of Severus over her was amazing. She could not explain it in words if she tried. All she could do was gasp as more feelings overwhelmed her. Her hands twisted into the bed sheets as Severus kissed her all over, face, neck, chest, nipples, and stomach. The further he got, the more intense the feelings. She could hardly believe what Severus was doing to her, it was so much better than her dreams.

That tongue! Merlin she could hardly think, never mind explain the feelings at the very moment. He pulled away panting, unable to believe the sounds the one he loved made. He wished he could do it forever, but he didn't want to think on that. Pushing the thoughts aside, getting the lube from the side of the table, he looked down at Jade again. She lay there breathing heavily her chest rising and falling. She looked totally exhausted. Severus parted her legs not that they needed moved very far. And was greeted with a very wet opening, showing him her need for him and her body telling him she was very ready.

Jade still lay there panting from the feelings she was feeling, her body slowly came down from its high. She started to shiver at the cool air that caressed her skin. She jumped when she felt a slick finger enter a place she had never had anyone touch before. It hit something that made her fling her head back as she gasped her face and body sweating again.

Severus looked at her, watching as she flung her head back in pleasure her green eyes shut. Severus didn't think he had met anyone as beautiful as the woman underneath him. Who was now writhing beneath her as he entered another of his fingers before hitting her in a sweet spot making her whimper in need and pleasure, scissoring his fingers he entered another before pulling out, she was well prepared now.

Severus' cock hardened just looking at her. Merlin, he just wanted to slam home, right into her. But he knew he could not, she had just been healed. To do that would cause the wounds to open up again and destroy all the healing he had been doing, the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted her two weeks well technically one week and three days to be exact. He wanted her time here to be as painless and fun as possible.

Severus was breathing heavily, naming all the grossest potion ingredients known to Wizard Potion Master's. Jade of course stiffened when she felt Severus at her entrance. She could not stop the flinch knowing that it was going to hurt or more like thinking it would.

"Jade? Open your eyes," said Severus when he realized she was scared.

Jade after a second's hesitation opened her eyes and stared at Severus, wondering why he was stopping when he didn't need to. She after all didn't have any say in anything that happened; she was just a whore to everyone. She felt sorry for the other Death Eater wives, they practically had no choice either and yet they probably pay for the husband's crimes. She swore she would help them anytime they needed. Jade still didn't want to believe Severus loved her because the walls she had built to save herself would crumble. Not that they were rock hard, they were all ready to crumble. She wanted to trust him and she did, it didn't matter what her mind said.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise," said Severus as she looked at him. Softly stroking her cheek as a loan tear of happiness and fear fell down it.

All she could do was nod her head and Severus took that as permission to continue. And continue he did. He entered her softly making sure not to go fast or hurt her. Jade the whole time had her head flung back unable to believe how good it felt. She had never felt this much pleasure before. As Severus thrust into her all the walls she had erected came away. In the presence of the one she loved, the only one she would ever trust.

Severus was still naming lots of potion ingredients, he was so close to coming, but he didn't want to, not yet. But the more he thrust the more and more he struggled. Knowing he could not hold on any longer he thrust deep into Jade filling her with his seed. Jade was no longer aware of where she was, she was too exhausted. It all came back to her; she of course tried to keep her eyes open.

Severus rolled over so not to hurt her, still blown over by the explosive climax. Breathing heavily he looked over at the beautiful girl who was trying to keep her eyes open. She was apparently exhausted. Being ill as well, he knew she would be tired. Gathering his wits around him when all he wanted to do was sleep, he whispered to jade.

"Go to sleep love, its ok," said Severus his voice not as smooth as normal as he tried to get his breath under control.

And to sleep Jade went, she was exhausted and still healing, feeling like her body was on high. She went to sleep dreaming about Severus for the first time since her heart had shattered. When Severus had hurt her, that Death Eater meeting. For the first time in her life, she allowed herself to hope that one day she would be loved and that it would be enough just loving him back.

Her parents had not loved her and she had tried to impress them for far too long. No matter what she did she was never loved. She had no friends in Slytherin, a house she had gone in just to impress her parents. Otherwise she would have ended up in Ravenclaw. Not that there was much difference between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. But now she was glad she was in Slytherin, she had met a person she had loved and dreamed about. Then he went out with her, giving her the taste of love. Even then it felt normal because of the emotion suppressors, which were recently removed. That was something she wanted to change, her will. To make sure when she died that her husband got nothing from her and that was the only way the bond would break. For her to die or him for that matter. And she knew that Nathan wanted a more willing partner than her, knew as soon as she gave birth to an heir that her life would be over. And for the first time, she was more determined to live. She would live her dream even if it killed her in the end.

Severus soon could not keep his eyes open a second longer. Lying down on the pillow he took Jade by the waist and pulled her into him, before he too was off into a dreamless sleep for the first time in a long time. He usually dreamed about who he had hurt but lately it was Jade that had haunted his dream. Now his conscience was clean, perhaps the nightmares would leave him alone. That was something he hoped happened, he didn't think he could take any more nightmares they were killing him. And they were doing it slowly; he guessed it was part of what he got for joining the Death Eaters.

They slept for a good seven hours and when Severus woke up, looking at the magical clock on his bed side, it said 5:00 pm. Severus was surprised. He had not slept like that for a long time. He felt refreshed and had more energy than he ever remembered having.

Rolling over, he looked at Jade whose black hair was all over the place, her neck and chest had small red marks that he had left all over her. She was completely naked underneath the covers. Severus touched her, she was cold. Getting up he put the same shirt and boxers on Jade that he had put on her previously. She nearly woke up, but Severus just started running his hand over her hair and she settled back down. Severus got dressed and was just about to make his way down the stairs when he heard the wards go off. He knew it was only Dumbledore, who came to check on him occasionally.

"Ah Severus are you ok?" asked the man. Who thought of Severus as a grandson and he thought the man as a father? Of course Dumbledore didn't know that because Severus never let it show. It was too dangerous for both of them that was for sure. A Death Eater liking Dumbledore? No, that was not allowed. The ministry would rather kill him than let that get out.

"I'm great Headmaster. Come and have a drink," offered Severus who had begun changing since he found out about Jade being a Death Eater. First he had become withdrawn, but now he had started opening up to the man. This was the first time he had asked the man to stay.

Dumbledore was astonished when Severus asked him to stay, after all the man usually told him to go. Telling him to stop his sentimental rubbish, telling him he wanted some piece and his spy was fine. He used to make himself think that Dumbledore only wanted him to spy, but he was kidding himself and he knew that.

"Yes, Severus I would love that," said Dumbledore with a smile, his eyes twinkling on overdrive.

"Good, I'm starving!" said the man. As he took them both to the sitting area, lighting the fire. Dumbledore sat on one chair and Severus on the other, before getting an elf to get their food.

The elf brought the food and drinks within minutes, but Severus didn't eat much, wanting to eat with Jade later. He did have some though, having had nothing all day. Dumbledore tucked into his food, glad that the young man was alright.

"Where is Jade Severus?" asked Dumbledore curiously. He didn't like the fact that there was a Death Eater in the house at all. He did not want to talk about anything important.

"Asleep," said Severus. He didn't tell the Headmaster anything because he knew there was a spy in Hogwarts. One wrong word and then she would be killed and so would he. No he would make sure the Headmaster didn't know. He would not let anything happen to Jade.

"So it's safe to talk?" asked Dumbledore. Looking over his half moon spectacles at Severus.

"Yes," said Severus curtly.

"Ok, Severus do you have any idea what the Dark Lord is wanting Nathan and Crouch to do?" asked Dumbledore. Yes, he knew Crouch was a Death Eater, but he knew if the wizarding world was told then the minister would be kicked out. And then there would be hell and he knew Voldemort would use the opportunity to take over. No one wanted that, but Dumbledore felt as if he was being selfish. People were dying because he wanted to protect the minister to be from the fact his son was a Death Eater; it was only spy's who have a conscience. Albus Dumbledore had a bigger one, all the things he had done wrong. For instance making Severus spy instead of making him go into hiding.

"I have no idea, he is being secretive. What ever Nathan did has set the Dark Lord back from what he was doing. Something wrong, something bad that's made him pissed. I have never seen him that pissed before, but whatever it is it's going to take weeks to sort out or more like a week and one day. I'm not sure what's happening, but don't come back here because Nathan will come and get her within a week, perhaps earlier if the Dark Lord wants him tortured. He will probably not be able to continue, but the Dark Lord did say not to hurt him too badly. Malfoy will cause more damage than anyone, he is jealous of everyone higher than him, even his own dad," said Severus. As he ate his way through sausage, eggs, chips and bacon. The food from this morning had been kept warm and preserved by the house elves.

The elves in Snape manor were allowed to do magic as they pleased, just not when company was there.

"It must be something big and he must suspect someone is leaking information it seems," said Dumbledore gravely. He hated the fact that there was a war brewing, he had been through one and he didn't want to see people die, just like he had to in the last one. He just hoped it was over soon.

"Both plausible," said Severus. Nodding his head distractedly. He felt he could eat the whole wizarding world.

"I forgot! I have an appointment with the minister in twenty minutes, I always hate those meetings. I will see you soon Severus. Good luck my boy and please do be careful," the headmaster said before he flooed to the minister of magic.

Severus had connected the floo from his sitting room so he knew as soon as someone flooed to the manor who it was. He cut the floo connection, making sure no one could bother him. Getting up, Severus decided to see if Jade was up yet.

Severus had just sat on the bed, when Jade started to stir. Beautiful sleepy green eyes stared at him. She yawned before stretching like a cat. If she were an animagus she would definitely be a cat that was for sure.

"What are we going to do when Nott comes back? I mean I am healed, he will know," asked Jade quietly, fear entering her eyes. She had not even thought about what Nathan Nott might think when he came to get her.

"I have not even thought about it," Severus said. He had paled when he had heard that. What was he going to say? He healed her no that was no where near good enough.

"I suppose you could say I drank potions from your private store. That could help. Tell him you had no idea or that a house elf helped me and you had killed it for doing it," said Jade as an afterthought.

"Great idea, I guess we will say just that, a house elf helping is the most reasonable. I can just tell him I've killed it. Thanks for that," said Severus.

"Now are you hungry?" asked Severus with a smile. He had not forgotten his rumbling stomach. Jade nodded immediately with a smile and they went down the stairs and had dinner. Noodles and chicken, Jade's second favorite meal.

After a brilliant meal, Jade walked into the study room. Looking around she was in awe of all the books she saw. She timidly asked if she could read one, relaxing when Severus smiled and nodded at her. Picking one that looked interesting knowing she had not read it, she walked over to where Severus was and settled down next to him. Getting comfortable she began reading the book. Severus did nothing but watch her and read the book with her, staring at the fire.

Severus let his head fall onto Jade's shoulder as he thought. Jade didn't mind the weight there in fact she was glad it was there. It reminded her that she was safe. For the moment, she really was safe and she would savor the moment for all it was worth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Having just spent the whole day in bed sleeping, it was not surprising that it took Jade and Severus a while to get to sleep that night. Severus gave in and gave Jade a dreamless sleep potion, watching her for half an hour before downing the rest himself. The half he drank was much smaller than Jade's because he had drank the potion so many times that it didn't have much of an effect on him.

That was how he ended up waking up first. He went through his morning ritual of a bath and other necessities before going down the stairs to wait for Jade to wake up. He had only gotten to eat two meals yesterday and his stomach was grumbling demanding food. The sooner the better!

Jade luckily for him woke up fifteen minutes later. She too bathed before getting dressed again in a pair of boxers and shirt. It was better than anything she owned. She practically owned nothing. After all Nathan got her anything she needed and nothing more. She would have liked to get clothes for herself, but Nathan liked his own personal whore. She hated the fact that she looked like one, mini skirts and tops that barely cover her. It was disgusting and she hated it! That was why she was not wearing them. She knew she was going to have to. She was going to go to the bank.

"Hey Sev," said Jade shyly as she came down.

"Hey breakfast in a minute!" said Severus sitting down at the table.

"I'm glad," said Jade as her stomach grumbled, causing her to go a nice shade of red in the face. Severus laugh, something he had not done in what felt like ages.

"Breakfast is served for Master Severus," said the elf. Who was speaking quite well in English? He was like none of the other elves she had seen before. The others were all scared and had atrocious speech. This one however, was not and she felt warmed that Severus didn't treat his house elves like the ones she had seen.

Nathan had released all his when he had married Jade. He forced her to do all the house work. It was something she liked when she was not too hurt to move. It helped her forget where she was and helped get some of the anger out of her, plus she was allowed to use magic then.

Nathan had the wards keyed to him, thus allowing when she was in the manor for Nathan to know if she used magic or not and where she was. She also knew that he had tracking charms on her, which by the way didn't work in warded manors like Snape manor.

Just as the elf said it breakfast was presented to them. There were huge plates full of all the most wonderful food Jade had ever seen, including Hogwarts foods. As much as she enjoyed it, she thought it was far too greasy to eat. That was apart from the round sausages. She used to butter toast and put the sausages onto them before spreading it with brown sauce and eating it.

She was much older now and ate her meals at a more sedated pace; wondering when the next time would be before she was fed again. She no longer ate it and had a good time she had not for a long time, but today she savored and enjoyed the food she was given. She also ate food she had never tasted before, like hash browns. They didn't do them at Hogwarts.

"Did you enjoy it?" asked Severus from across the table. Having watched Jade eat and enjoy every bit of the breakfast she was given, not leaving even a crust behind. There were of course plenty of crumbs all over her.

"Sure did, your elf is the best cook I've ever tasted! Better than even Hogwarts food!" she blabbed.

"Yes it is," said Severus with a smirk. He had taught his elves to cook properly, helped them speak properly and every time another elf came along the elves help their fellow elf. He usually took in elves that were nearly killed by Death Eaters and harsh homes.

"Are you still going to be a Potions Master?" asked Jade. She and Severus had spoken about what they would love to be after school. Severus had loved Potions and said he was going to be a Potions Master. Jade had not been sure, she said she would love to be a Healer, Defense teacher or a Potions teacher. She knew a lot about both subjects to be a teacher, and she could if she wanted become a Master of Potions and Defense.

"Yes, I am actually a Potions Master now. I took the test," said Severus. He had left school and took the test, not bothering to find a Master, becoming the youngest Potions Master in the United Kingdom.

"Wow congratulations," she said before sobering up. She had never gotten to do what she wanted. She now more than ever only wanted to help people. She knew she would become a healer if she could take a course at Wizarding College. She had no doubt in her mind that no Master Healer or Mediwitch would not take her. She was a Death Eater and she knew they would sooner than later.

"I'm sorry you are not getting to do what you wanted to do with your life," said Severus when he realized just how depressed Jade had gotten in the space of five minutes.

"It's ok I guess I just should be lucky I'm alive," said Jade. With a sigh she found she was not so hungry anymore. Not that she had been hungry in the first place.

Jade spent most of her day wandering the manor, reading the books from Severus' study. It had been a long time since she had been able to read any book and was glad to be able too. She spent most of the afternoon out in the back garden. She had a portkey to use that would take her to the most disgusting room in the manor if the wards were activated. It would not do to be caught being pampered. Nathan was told by Voldemort to break her, and he was supposed to have succeeded, but the proof that he failed was living with him.

Severus spent most of his time in the Potions lab. That of course would not surprise anyone. Everyone knew him he was the youngest Potions Master ever. His parents were alive; they were actually neutral, not fighting for either side. Of course Severus had made a deal with Voldemort when he first joined him. That was a promise that the man would leave his parents alone and not to kill them. Severus not being stupid added or any of his Death Eaters either. He was a Slytherin after all; he knew the man would just get his followers to do it. However, the man had wanted the best Potions Master on his side, and Severus had joined him.

She missed lunch, not being used to being fed she was still quite full. She was there for dinner though. Severus came in about half an hour later, smelling of potions. It was a smell she had not smelled in ages and she drew in a large breath. Potions were always associated with safety, well most of the time anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jade woke up with a yawn. It had been the best three days of her life, and she would never forget it. No expectations were heaped upon her, or better, no beatings or Death Eater meetings. If there was one thing she despised, it was death eaters and the meetings. She could not help but be disgusted with what they did and who they were. All apart from one exception; Severus Snape. But he was not a true Death Eater, he was a spy. It made all the difference in the world, only because she knew that he did not truly enjoy it.

Getting up, she walked to the bathroom, putting cold and hot water into the bath; more like a mini pool or a large tub. She put some bubble bath in it; she loved the bubbles. With a content sigh, she stepped into the tub and slipped into the warm water. Sometimes she scrubbed herself until she was raw, she hated the feeling of being dirty and it never seemed to disappear. It was always there following her around reminding her that she was used goods.

More than anything, she hated the mark on her arm, and today Severus was going to realize just how much. After getting out of the bath, Jade walked over to the mirror, looking at herself. She saw the mark in the reflection, she hated the thing. Wondering idly if it would hurt if she cut it off, she would not be a Death Eater if she got it off her skin. Surely the skin would heal again; after all, they were magical.

Conjuring a knife, she cut a small bit of her skin and gasped. It hurt, she watched, fascinated as the red blood flowed from the wound she had just made. Cutting another bit she stared in shock as the wound healed before her eyes, the snake tongue licking it. She realised the mark was not allowing her to cut it away, she suddenly felt the need to rid the mark from her skin and urgently.

She scrapped and scraped at her arm, screaming and shouting how she had to get it off her skin. "Get it off! Get it off! I hate it! I hate you! I do not want this damn thing on me, get it off! Get it off," was all she could say. She began rocking back and fourth, scrapping her arm raw. Nothing she did seemed to work, the mark seemed to stay there.

Severus heard her screams, and ran to the bathroom. He saw a slumped form on the floor next to a knife. Running over, he realised what was wrong with her, and knew how she felt, for he had tried to do it too; it seemed everyone did otherwise the Dark Lord would not have known to put spells around it so you could not cut it off.

"It won't come off, love, you need to accept it," said Severus, as he pulled Jade in a bone-crushing hug.

"NO! I want it off! Please, get it off," she begged, still trying to get her fingers to the mark. Severus had made sure she could not reach it.

"It won't come off love, please, stop this! Otherwise I will have to resort to drastic measures," said Severus his voice still pleading with her to understand that the mark could not be removed.

"It has to come off, I will make it. I'll make it! I will! I'll make it," muttered Jade repeatedly. It was clear she was hysterical and would be go into shock soon if she did not calm down. Severus had a feeling this was the first time she had tried to remove the mark, and it was not nice finding out you could not remove it.

The sound of a slap echoed around the bathroom.

Jade came out of her shock, clutching her stinging cheek. She had finally stopped her insane mumbling. Severus had not enjoyed seeing Jade like that at all. With a sigh, he pulled her towards him. In his own way, he was apologizing for hitting her, but in a way, saying 'you deserved it' or 'you know you needed it'.

Finally, she broke down and wept. The pain was killing her, and the thought that the mark would never be removed made her break down. Jade seemed to be in some kind of trance the rest of the day. Severus sighed, this was not what he had wanted for the time he spent with Jade, but he shrug his shoulders. He did not care, at least he had Jade, if only for a while.

Jade was not aware that she ended up missing lunch or dinner, or even aware she was put to bed. In fact, she was not aware of anything at all. Severus, having just fed Jade a sleeping potion, hoped Jade would be back to normal tomorrow, and that she was not angry with him when she remembered that he had hit her. Nathan, Severus knew hit her, but there was nothing he could have done, the man had a magical barrier over his potions to protect them from potions accidents. Therefore, Severus could not summon a calming draught to calm her down.

-0-0-0-0-

Waking up, Jade felt confused and startled. The memories of yesterday hit her faster than a train could hit you. How could she have done that? Would Severus still want her even though she was going insane? She sure felt like she was. With a sigh, she got up from her bed. She avoided the bathroom before going down the stairs after she took enough time to actually get dressed. She was going to Gringotts whether Severus let her go or not. She knew what the floo address was, and she would be back; she would never let Severus get killed or be punished because she wanted to be free.

Nevertheless, she did want Lily to know what had happened to her, and who she really was. Severus and Lily would be the only two to ever know the truth; even then, they would not want to help her. It didn't matter that she was helping save lives or not, she was still a Death Eater, and still committed atrocious crimes.

"Severus, will you take me to Gringotts?" asked Jade.

"No!" said Severus. He knew better than anyone that there were spies everywhere, and they would more than likely be caught if they went out. He knew the Dark Lord was interested in curse breakers as well as the goblins.

"I'm going with or without your permission, Severus," said Jade acting a lot braver than she felt. She did not want Severus to hurt her for disobeying him, however, this was something she had to do, and by herself.

"Your not going. If you do, you won't see the light of day again," said Severus. He knew he would never hurt Jade, but he had to show her just how serious it was that she did not go to the bank.

"I'm sorry, Severus, I'm going," with that, she fled from the room. Already having the floo power, she was in Gringotts in a flash of green flame. The last thing she saw before landing in Gringotts lobby was Severus' shocked face as she disappeared.

"Can I help you?" asked an ugly looking goblin. Jade made sure she had her face covered. She did not want to be recognized, not even by the goblin, but she knew he would have to see her eventually.

"I would like to speak to someone about my accounts privately, please and quickly," she said. She wanted this done as quickly as possible, and be back before anything happened - like Severus going to Voldemort, or worse, her being caught.

"Right this way," said the goblin.

"Can I help you, Mrs. Nott?" asked the goblin as he silenced the room so no one could hear them.

"Do not call me that! Its Miss Avery to you," spat Jade. She did not want any more reminders that she was married to a cold, sadistic Death Eater than she already had.

"Very well, Miss Avery, what can I do for you?" asked the goblin.

"I want my will changed, and make sure that my 'husband' cannot touch my money," she said, sneering the word husband. As far as she was concerned, the man was no husband of hers.

"Very well ma'am," said the goblin.

"Here is the paper and ink. Write the will and sign it, and there will be nothing anyone can do," said the goblin coming back from the cupboard he had just gone into.

"Thanks," said Jade. She quickly began writing what she wanted to say to Lily. Looking up, she said to the goblin, "Do I have any Pensieves in the vaults I own? And I would also like to know how many vaults I actually have," she said.

"Place a drop of blood here, please," said the goblin.

Jade held her finger out as the goblin drew blood, cutting her finger with a dagger. She did not so much as wince as he did so, making the goblin look at her with respect. It was something she did not expect, but she looked down. She did not deserve the respect they were giving her; she was just a Death Eater.

"You control the Ravenclaw vaults, being the youngest of the Ravenclaw line. You also control the Nott vaults, the Evans vaults and the Avery vaults. There are three vaults that have Pensieves in them," said the goblin.

"Then please have one taken from the Evans Vaults or Ravenclaw vaults," said Jade quietly.

"Right away, ma'am," said the goblin, which then started yelling in gobble hook, and another goblin appeared. The first goblin, that Jade learned was called Grinch according to the name plate on the desk, sent the second goblin off to complete her request. He returned with the promised Pensieve for Jade, who was glad she would not have to go to her vaults, not having a key on her at the moment, she realized then that she had never had one either.

"Thanks," she said softly to the second goblin that Grinch had called Griphook.

"Welcome," said Griphook grunting he left. He was surprised that a pureblood had thanked him for anything, but had not allowed the emotion to show.

Jade spent the next half hour taking memories from her mind and putting them into the Pensieve. The swirling silver mist giving her the ones she needed to show Lily. She felt much lighter by the time she had finished putting the memories into the bowl, and with a sigh, she wrote Lily Evans on the back of it before sealing it up.

"There," she said with relief. "There are two letters, one for Severus Snape and one for Lily Evans, as well as this Pensieve for her. Moreover, I have left money for a building I would love to have built; one for abused children, I have all the money they could need. The rest of the money goes to Lily and Severus. I do not want even a knut to go to Nathan," said Jade.

"Have you written it down?" Grinch asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Well, there is no need to tell me," said Grinch.

"Fine" she said, her face flushed a little.

"Can I use your fire please?" Jade asked.

"Very well," said Grinch. Getting up, he showed her to his own personal floo before leaving her alone. Obviously giving her the privacy to go where she wanted to go, and she did just that.

"Snape manor, draught of the living death," she said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Lives **

**Chapter 11: **

**A very angry and pissed off Severus Snape.**

Gulping, Jade stood away from him, not wanting to be hit again. He was mumbling under his breath pacing back and fourth in front of her, not even looking or showing he knew she was there. She didn't like that, having never been ignored by Severus before.

"I'm sorry," she said hoarsely.

"What!" yelled Snape. Calming slightly he said "Oh, it's not you. Guess what? Nathan is coming for you. They sent him home; congrats he will be here tomorrow."

"What?" she said. She could not believe this was happening! Nathan was coming home, coming to get her. Shaking, she realized how much she didn't want to go back to him.

"No!" she yelled.

Severus was to her before she knew it, cuddling her for all he was worth. If she was only going to have tonight then he was going to make sure she remembers it. Wiping the tears from her eyes he shushed her with his mouth. He wanted to taste every bit of her. The kiss was desperate, needy and Jade knew it was saying goodbye. All she could think was that it was going to be a long goodbye.

With a sigh she leaned into the kisses. She had only been with Severus twice. He was offering again and she was not going to deny herself or him anything. It took Severus a while to get the clothes from her. Taking his off he pleasured Jade for all he was worth.

Severus led her to his room. They both slid onto the bed, he climbing on top of her. Jade wiggled at the feeling of Severus over her.

Severus placed his other hand on the small of Jade's back to keep her still as he nipped a bit of flesh between his teeth and lips, Jade crying out and writhing. He was careful to keep from causing too much pressure, even though he wanted to bite down and pull at Jade's nipples. He didn't want to scare her. He pulled back, releasing the nipple with a pop, looking down at a panting Jade.

She could not say a word, not thinking she wanted to anyway. Severus didn't seem to want her to as he went back to exploring. When he got to the place he wanted to be, he made sure she was slick enough for him to enter before thrusting home where he belonged. Jade cried out with pleasure at the feeling of Severus hitting her sweet spot. He continued to pound into his lover enjoying every second of it.

With one last pounding thrust, Severus pushed himself deep into the hungry heat of his lover and rocked his hips trying to crawl inside her as spurt after spurt emptied from him. He closed his hand over Jade's as he shook. Turning over, he cuddled Jade to him. She was now too far gone, to exhausted to even move. She fell asleep without the help of dreamless sleep.

Severus breathing heavily eventually calmed down before he too was off to dreamland. He for the first time slept without trouble, which surprised him. He was not used to sleeping soundly, needing dreamless sleep potion as well.

Waking up blinking, Severus wondered why he had a feeling of dread in his stomach. Then he remembered. The Dark Lord had called and told him Nathan had been kicked from the trip and would be coming for Jade. Also he said if Severus brewed potions, Jade might be his to play with. That made him smirk at the man, hiding his elation.

Severus looked over at Jade and could not help but dread what this day would bring. Would he ever get to hold Jade in his arms again? Would he ever see her again? Would she be hurt all the time? Would he ever be able to heal her? Thinking back to when he had first brought her here, he found himself worried. He didn't want Jade hurt, not even for a minute.

With a sigh he sat there petting her hair and smoothing her face with his hands, thinking about last night. It had been the best he could have given her and he knew she enjoyed it more than the other too that was for sure. He loved Jade, he really did and he wanted to give her something to remember him by.

"I'm going to miss you, you know," said Jade, making Severus stop. He had thought she had been asleep. Obviously not.

"And I you," said Severus, starting to run his fingers up and down her cheek. She leaned into the loving caress and sighed. 'Yes I'm really going to miss this.' She had loved Severus for so long and her dreams had come true even if only for a while.

"I have a feeling he will hit me when we are still in the manor. He knows I love you and would want to rub it in my face that you don't," said Jade softly. Severus did not want to correct her; he didn't want to admit he loved her. He knew they would never be together and to love someone you are never going to be with is hard. Even more so if you admit it in front of said person.

"I want you to promise me that you will go along with that. Don't stop him or anything please," said Jade. She knew something much worse was going to happen to her, knowing Nathan more than she ever wanted to.

"I promise," he said, thinking he was making it for nothing. However, he should have listened to Jade for she knew what she was talking about. She knew him better than Voldemort, his parents or his fellow Death Eaters.

"Good," she said with a sigh.

She had breakfast, hardly eating anything. She had to get used to hardly getting anything to eat again. Nathan hardly fed her and never left her alone for long, meaning she could never sneak food. Not that she would want the food in that manor anyway. It was horrible and stale. Nathan usually brought fresh food home, but only enough for him and a small portion for her.

The floo flared, causing Jade to tense and she turned into the person she had been when she came. There was no emotion on her face accept fear. The blow Severus had landed her two days ago was still there. She thought perhaps they could get away with him thinking she had just gotten it right now. Clutching her cheek Severus realized she was playing her part. He of course played along.

"Ah Severus, I hope you have been taking care of what is mine," said Nathan, looking worse for wear. His clothes were dirty and bloody and he was shaking slightly as if he had been under the Cruciatus curse.

"I have," said Severus curtly turning into his role as Spy within a blink of an eye.

"Well let me see...what why have you healed her! I didn't give you permission," snarled Nathan.

"Watch your mouth, I'm the favorite to our Lord and I will do as I like," said Snape.

"WHAT? I will tell him you are healing her! I had a job to break her!" snarled Nathan.

"Yes, and you are not doing a good job either," Said Severus. Wishing he could take that back. Now Nathan was going to end up being harder on Jade and it would be his fault. He wished he could apologize to her but knew he could not.

"I will be telling our lord," smirked Nathan. He didn't like the fact that someone other than himself had the spot as the Dark Lord's second. He knew the others would destroy him and realized that was why Malfoy and the others had hurt him as bad as they did. He was no longer the Dark Lord's favorite. Malfoy had been jealous as well as annoyed that it was not him who had the second spot as the Dark Lord's favorite.

"Go ahead. He will learn that this bitch sneaked into my potions lab and stole from me! She took healing potions so all the marks I had on her were gone!" sneered Snape, apologizing in his head for calling Jade anything of the sort, knowing she would not hear.

"Really?" said Nathan turning his steel cold eyes to Jade, causing her to flinch. She knew what was coming and was not looking forward to it one bit.

Before either Severus or Jade knew it, Nathan was over to Jade slapping her face. She fell back onto the floor going limp, knowing fighting him was useless and if she didn't struggle it didn't hurt so much. Jade's eyes glazed over as she thought of what Severus must be thinking of her. She didn't like those thoughts at all.

Severus watched, his eye twitching slightly as Nathan hit the woman he loved. He hated woman beaters and Nathan was the worst of the lot. How could he have thought Jade had liked him and left him for Nathan bloody Nott? It was stupid and so unthinkable.

He watched, showing no emotion not interfering as she was raped brutally. Thankfully it was over in ten minutes, but to Jade and Severus it felt like hours. Jade fell unconscious after what Nathan had done. It was a relief. Severus let out a sigh when Jade fell unconscious. At least she was not feeling the pain.

"Are you quite finished?" asked Severus. He was glad the pain and shame was not in his voice, but he could feel the pain and shame slam home into his chest. Making his chest hurt. He didn't think he could handle this.

"Yes," said Nathan out of breath.

"Good then get out of my manor," said Severus.

Nathan was gone within minutes. Severus then fell to the floor shoulders shaking, unable to believe this had happened. 'Jade had known! She had known this was going to happen!' thought Severus as he remembered the promise she had asked of him earlier that day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Severus spent weeks in his lab, hardly coming out; Dumbledore had visited twice. They were both getting annoyed; the Dark Lord had not called in weeks. Something big must be happening, was all Severus could think. But the Dark Lord had not even called his inner circle; they are usually called in on something big. He just hoped nothing happened.

Quite unexpectedly, the mark burnt during a Order meeting, but to everyone's horror, Peter Pettigrew clutched his arm as if he had the mark, too. Dumbledore stunned the man before he could turn into his Animagus form.

"I have to go" Severus said to them quickly through clenched teeth.

"Go Severus, be careful and come back," said Dumbledore almost fondly. He had loved Severus as a son; when he had come and asked to spy, Dumbledore could not have been more proud of the boy, and to his shame, he said yes. But he knew that there was no way around it, it was spying or death, and of course he would rather Severus spy than die.

Severus left and apparated to his Lord's side, wondering what had put him in such a good mood; the mark had not hurt that badly. It was obvious he was not angry, if anything he was happy. Knowing he would have to tell his Lord that Pettigrew had been caught. Someone he had not known about, that was for sure; he was glad he had given all he knew in Order meetings. Otherwise he would be an dead man, a very dead man, six feet under.

"My Lord, I have urgent news," said Severus bowing.

"What is it, Severus, my Second?" hissed Voldemort. Severus nearly gagged. The Dark Lord playing affectionate did not look or sound all that good, the man was totally hideous. (A/N: Now that's not very nice, it's just a Donkey, oops, I mean a Dark Lord.)

"Peter Pettigrew has been caught, my Lord!" Severus exclaimed sounding as sad as possible, but on the inside, he was practically beaming. He was rid of Peter Pettigrew at last.

"How dare that idiot get himself caught?" Voldemort hissed angrily. "Join the circle Severus, is there any other news?"

"Yes, my Lord" said Nathan stepping forward.

"And that is what?" asked Voldemort. He was still not happy with the man who had fouled up his plans.

"You have another loyal Nott heir on the way my Lord, Jade Avery became pregnant two weeks ago," said Nathan.

"Really? Well, that's great, another heir," hissed Voldemort looking excited.

"I thought so, too," said Nathan.

No one paid the least bit of attention to Severus Snape, who had suddenly gone white. Two weeks? 'The child could be mine,' was all that ran through the man's head. Looking over, Jade caught Severus' eye for a second, and he could see the hope that the child was his shining in her green eyes.

"Step forward Jade," hissed Voldemort.

When she did not move, Nathan forced her forward. They brought out a Muggle and put them in the center of the circle. Voldemort looked as if he was looking forward to something. Severus closed his eyes in despair, he knew what was going to happen, and just hoped that Jade recovered from it. They had made him hurt and kill an innocent woman.

"Curse him," hissed the man to Jade.

She never budged an inch, she would not hurt this child if it was the last thing she did. Voldemort became angrier by the minute as Jade ignored the order that he had given her.

"Curse him, Jade! Now, or you will know all about it when we get home!" Nathan Nott hissed angrily at Jade as she disobeyed the order the Dark Lord had given her.

"No," was all she said. She watched the scared child, not wanting to hurt the innocent being.

"Imperio!" Dread filled her as she felt the curse hit her, and tried to fight it. 'Curse him,' she heard Voldemort demand in her head. 'Curse the boy!'

'No! Don't hurt him, don't want to,' she thought trying to fight against the curse.

'Curse him!' Voldemort demanded again.

His curse was far too strong, Jade lifted her arm, her eyes blank, she shouted, "Crucio," and the little boy withered on the ground.

'Curse him with the cutting curse,' demanded Voldemort.

'No! He's just a child, don't hurt him,' Jade mentally screamed to herself. She didn't want to, but her body moved like it was on strings.

'Curse him!' Voldemort said. She could fight it no longer.

"Sectumsempra!" Jade yelled, eyes blank as everyone around her cheered her on, and enjoyed themselves. Even Nathan was enjoying it, Jade could break his Imperius, but not the Dark Lord's, and for that he was thankful.

The child's shrieks escalated more than before. That seemed to wake Jade from the haze she was in. For the first time that night, she over threw the curse and was out of it. Grabbing a stone, she quickly made a portkey before chucking it at the boy, who disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Nathan, take the bitch away before I kill her! After she has had the heir, she will be presented for killing," demanded Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord," said Nathan.

'Fuck!' was all Severus could think. He was only nineteen years old and the one he loved was pregnant, married to another, and he didn't have a clue whether the child was his or Nathan Nott's. All Severus could think was, 'This really, really sucks!'

"Severus, stay behind," said Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord?" asked Severus.

"Severus, anything from that old fool?" asked Voldemort.

"Nothing much my Lord, the new Dark Arts teacher is a fool, and there is a new Defence teacher needed for next year. Trek has handed in his notice, the old fool has finally decided someone new is needed. The Potions teacher is gone, too," said Severus. He had read it in the wizarding newspaper; apparently the teacher was packing in his job and leaving after the new year. As a favour to Dumbledore, he stayed to give Dumbledore time to find another Potions teacher.

It was well known among the Death Eaters that Severus was pretending to get to know Dumbledore, and they thought that he was on their side, but they were wrong, Severus was on Dumbledore's side.

"Very well, Severus, try and get the job," said Voldemort.

"But sir..." said Severus.

"No buts, Severus," hissed Voldemort angrily.

"I want the Defence position, my Lord," said Severus through gritted teeth.

"Don't you like Potions?" Voldemort hissed.

"I do not want to teach it to a bunch of dunderheads, no matter how much I like the subject," said Severus.

"You will take the Potions position, Severus, and spy on the old fool," said Voldemort.

"It won't be until next year, my Lord," said Severus.

"Why is that?" Voldemort hissed.

"Because the teacher is staying on another year, as a favour to Dumbledore so he can have time to get another teacher," said Severus.

"Very well," bristled Voldemort. His plans were going to be delayed; he needed Severus to get close to the old man. "Get in the old fool's good graces, I want more information, Snape," hissed Voldemort. He needed more information, otherwise he could very well loose this war.

"Yes, my Lord," said Severus, meanwhile thinking, 'the day I betray Dumbledore for you, is the day hell freezes over'.

"Good, you may go," said Voldemort.

"Thank you my Lord, thank you," said Severus, bowing and scraping to the man he hated. He hated the man for many things, one for making the one he loved suffer more than she already was, and making him hurt her. With a sigh, he apparated away with a pop.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Time in those few weeks seemed to go slowly. Dumbledore's side in the war seemed to be wining and Jade's stomach seemed to swell. Nathan had lay of her and she was actually allowed to eat normally. He wanted nothing wrong with his heir, did not want to disappoint his Lord. Jade had never been able to be alone with Severus since she had been in Snape manor.

"It's come to my attention there is a spy in my ranks," hissed Voldemort angrily to the Death Eaters.

"If I find out who is doing it I will kill you slowly and I will give you the most painful death ever imaginable," hissed the man angrily.

"Yes, My Lord" said the Death Eaters. None of them wanted to piss the man of when he was like that.

"Crucio" yelled Voldemort. He needed to let of some steam, all the Death Eaters watched. Showing no emotion, as one of there own Death Eaters who had just joined withered under the Cruciatus curse.

"Cutler" yelled Voldemort. God he had not known how angry he was until it all came pouring out.

To show how angry he was, he cursed one in his inner circle. "Crucio" yelled Voldemort. Moreover, it hit Nathan Nott; his own wife did not even spare him a glance when he fell under the curse.

Severus watched under his hood, hoping Voldemort would kill him off. However, it was too much to ask, as Nathan shakily got up and being under the curse for five minute. And kissed and bowed down at Voldemort, the only reason he was still in the inner circle was because he was providing Voldemort with an heir.

-0-0-0-0-0

Jade was now eight and a half months pregnant and showing heavily. Severus had watched her from afar. Longing to be the father of his child, of course he did not really care if it was Nathan's or not. He wanted Jade in his life, with or without the unborn child being his or not.

Quite unexpectedly, they were called. Voldemort had called after just letting them go. This was unusual and had never happened before. Apparating to Voldemort's hideout again. He had not even gotten to tell Dumbledore about the attack he had planned he had no paper on him. With a silent sigh he took his place in the circle, they had a place and they kept it.

It was then he saw Lily Evan's in the circle, she looked ragged and was protecting a very pregnant stomach. He heard a gasp from Jade, and knew she would do anything to protect Lily. And that thought worried him, with a sigh he wondered what the hell was going to happen.

"Welcome back my loyal Servants!" hissed Voldemort.

"Thank you my Lord," said the Death Eaters.

"I have brought a toy for you to play with the mud blood Evans! Do not kill her! We will keep her alive until the brat is born and then we will kill it

making her watch," hissed Voldemort.

Severus had to stop himself from puking; the man was getting more insane by the day. He had never went that far to kill an innocent baby, that had no say in what side of the war he or she wanted. He may hate James Potter and even he Severus Snape would not like to see James Potter murdered at the hands of Voldemort.

Lily in the middle began to shake more, at the thought of anyone of them touching her unborn child. She wished she was safe with James and not stuck here, how could she have been so stupid to pick something up of the street. Someone had glamour up and posed as a mother with a baby. And they had dropped something out, she had ran to the thing to give it back only to find herself hooked behind the navel and disappearing. As She was portkeyed only to land in Voldemort's hide out.

"Who wants a go of her?" asked Voldemort.

"I do" said Jade before Nathan could even open his mouth.

"Really?" hissed Voldemort. Thinking he had perhaps been able to convert her to his side. Perhaps she would be a loyal follower, so being stupid he gave her a chance.

"Yes, My Lord" said Jade.

"Remove your mask, let her see you" said Voldemort. He had heard about them being friends and Lily had stopped talking to her. Or that's what he thought.

"Jade?" choked Lily. She had been wondering what had happened to her friend for a while now. And now she knew she was not sure she still wanted to know.

"Please don't Jade! Please!" Lily begged as Jade raised her wand. She didn't want anything to happen to her child. She didn't know that Jade knew the emergency portkey activate word. Severus had told her when she had stayed with him and she was going to let her get away.

"Why would I do that? You're just a stupid mud blood! You're probably in the Order," said Jade, activating the necklace around Lily Evan's neck.

"Noooo" hissed Voldemort not believing that she had gotten away.

"Crucio!" yelled Voldemort hitting Nathan. Who had brought Lily Evans to them, and he was shivering in a ball by the time Voldemort was finished.

"Take the shit! Away and go to the manor! Heal him," hissed Voldemort.

"Yes my Lord," said Jade, of course she could not bow. Not that she wanted to anyway.

Jade was gone within minutes, the wards on there home not working. Not being able to get him, potions or anything just put him in a room. She flooed to Gringotts and added more memories to the pensive including the ones of tonight wanting her to understand that she would never have cursed her, never.

She quickly made her way to the manor again; she didn't want to be caught. With a sigh, she went to bed, feeling her child kicking. She had not told anyone but she was or may be having twins. She had felt more than just two kicks at the same time; she had not been to a doctor so she did not know if it was triplets or twins.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next month when slowly, as Voldemort began gaining more followers and started wining the war. It was only when she that morning began reading the paper did all the memories come crashing down.

...playing in a cupboard...

...being bullied by an over weight boy...

...going to school, being the best in school...

...being told he was a wizard...

...the boy who lived...

...Quirrell...

…the basilisk...

...dementors and Sirius Black...

...Voldemort and the tri wizard tournament...

...Umbridge, no one believing him the prophecy and being possessed...

...wishing not to Be Harry Potter and the wish coming true...

'oh god! Something like this could only happen to me, not only am I a girl but I'm pregnant and gods I'm a Death Eater' thought Harry. 'but I did wish to be someone else and I have realised that someone could end up having a worse life than me'.

'what am I going to do? Will I change anything? Yes, I will. Oh gods! I'm my Mum's sister! Twin sister who was stolen at birth by Death Eaters! Poor girl. And oh gods I Like Snape. Is that so bad? No its not. I hope its Severus children, perhaps I should stay this way that way I will have the family I have always wanted children and perhaps I will find love in Severus.' thought Harry.

He was not obviously not going to let Nathan Nott even touch him, no chance in hell. Just then, his or her mark began burning. Touching it, he was surprised to find himself at the hide out of the dark lords. He had not known that by touching it you were sent to the dark lord. But then again he had not known how the mark had worked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Jade step forward" hissed Voldemort.

It took Harry five seconds to realise that the maniac that had made his life hell was talking about him. Stepping forward he wondered what the maniac was wanting. He saw Severus in the circle, he also remembered the sex he had with Severus too and could not help but think the man was gorgeous!

"Since Evans got away I have someone for you," hissed Voldemort.

"Bring her in!" yelled Voldemort.

Death Eaters came in and dumped a nine-year-old child on the floor in front of him. Moreover, Harry inwardly snorted as if he was going to hurt anyone for the maniac that called himself Voldemort.

"Curse her!" said Voldemort simply.

"Fuck off and do it yourself!" said Harry simply.

Voldemort looked shocked, for a moment before his wand was raised "Imperio".

'Curse him' Voldemort demanded.

"NO!" yelled Harry out loud. He had been under the Imperio before and this was nothing compared to the other times the Dark Lord had used it. Seemed he was more powerful when he returned after all.

"Take her to the dungeons!" hissed Voldemort. Looking on the boarder of fury, how could she fight his curse! No one ever had been able to. They had not been powerful enough. One thing for sure the Dark Lord was looking forward to killing her. No one was allowed to be more powerful than him, no one.

-0-0-0-0-0

Wakening up in a dungeon was not very nice, with a sigh he leaned back. He knew if he did not get out of there then he was going to die, leaving his children to their mercy. He could not let that happen, if it were the last thing he did he would make sure his children were safe. Jade and Harry's personality were coming together, and they were thinking of themselves as one person.

Just then, he felt something he had never felt before. It did not feel right at all, he felt as if his back was being cleaved in two. Then it suddenly hit him! It was his contraptions! Oh, god his children were going to be here and soon. This was not good thinking hard he thought of whom he could contact. And came up with nothing, then it hit him Snape! Severus might still be here.

"Anyone out there!" yelled Harry.

"Shut up!" grunted a man. It was then Harry realised who was guarding him! It must be the father of Crabbe. Vincent Crabbe's father.

"Crabbe?" asked Harry again.

"What?" he yelled.

"Get me Snape!" he said.

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked. Obviously was not as stupid as his son.

"You can have anything you want," said Harry.

"Even you?" asked the man.

Harry was ready to be sick, eew he would not let Crabbe near him with a ten-foot pole. Never mind to do what the man had in mind. But he guessed it was the only way he was going to get Severus for him. So he said the only thing he could think of.

"Fine you can have me just get me Snape," said Harry.

He waited for an hour and in pain too. The contraptions were getting a lot worse every passing minute. It seemed magical children were born much quicker, was all he could think as his water broke. Completely soaking his lower half in water as he looked down in disgust the door opened.

"What do you want?" said Snape. But his eyes had softened seeing her, and gotten huge when he saw the huge puddle of water underneath her. Before going back to normal understanding now in the depths.

"You have to deliver my baby's" said Harry.

"Babies?" asked Severus confused.

"I do not know how many I'm having! He never took me to a doctor but there is defiantly more than one," groaned Harry. Who was glad he was used to pain or he would have been screaming his head off.

"Oh" was all the man was able to say.

"I can't! The Dark Lord would find out!" said Severus softly having put a silencing spell up, not wanting anyone to hear.

"You have to" he said. Groaning he panted he started to sweat, gods he did not think it would be this sore to have children. Not at all, she screamed when she felt another sharp pain course through her.

"I can't," said Severus. Looking at her in regret, he loved her but would not get himself caught now; the war was far to depending on him now.

"Just oblivate Crabbe for god's sake! Make him think he killed my baby before hiding it because I turned down his advances in the cell or something please," whimpered Harry.

"Fine" said Severus. Finding the plan acceptable, it could possibly work. After all the man was on guard duty for the rest of the day and night.

"Help, surly there is something for the pain" said Harry thought clenched teeth.

"No! The potions could hurt the baby's and harm you, you can't have anything I have with me until the children have been born." said Severus.

They spent three hours in there, having used the Imperio on Crabbe to make him act as if nothing was going on or happening. Jade/Harry was by now totally knackered his body totally sore from all the pain. Still wishing that the children were Severus not wanting them to be Nathan's. For Severus would not have legal custody over them if he was not the father.

"Push Jade! Come on your nearly there" said Severus. Who had put Jade on her back and spread her legs. In a position for pregnant woman to be in., giving one final push one child was pushed into the world.

"It's a boy! And it's mine" said Severus squeaked the last part out.

Covering the child in a cover he transfigured, he passed it to Jade who looked utterly tired but held her baby with pride. And could see yes, the child indeed was Severus'. The black hair and the Snape features were already showing on the newborn child.

An hour later "Push!" yelled Snape. He was exhausted and having given birth to another child, a girl this time. It seemed she was indeed pregnant and it was triplets.

And another screaming child was brought into the world.

"It's a boy," said Severus softly. Giving it over to Jade. He held his other son who had been born first fondly.

Jade kissed her children, knowing that she was not going to have the ending she wanted. And she found she did not care. Her children were going to live and they were Severus' nothing could take them away from Severus nothing.

"Take them! Go before I can't let you" she said tears threatening to spill. Every minute she stayed looking at them, the more she falls in love with them. She had to let them go, other wise she would loose them and Severus too. Severus would be killed and the children possibly! And he would be kept for Nathan to have another child with. Not that she would have let him but then again she did not have the strength right now.

Severus took his children, looking at Jade one last time. He brushed the hair from her face, kissed her forehead a tear making its way down his face. For the first time he realised just how strong Jade was, willing to give up her child so they could live. He would have done it but looking at them, he did not think he could have given them to someone else to take care of.

"I love you, I promise to give the children the life they deserve" said Severus. That said he apparated away from the place and into Snape manor. Making sure to ward it, he wanted no one coming into his manor now.

"Genny" yelled Severus.

"Yes, Mast..." trailed of the elf its eyes going wide at the sight before her.

"I want you to take money from my vault in the manor and go get three cots and everything in triplet for a child please," asked Severus.

"Are these your children Master Severus?" asked the elf.

"Yes. Now go please," said Severus.

Sliding down on to the chair. He put the bundles down; getting three very mild sleeping potions, he got the children to swallow them. He needed to get himself sorted out and everything first. He got the elves to sort out the room next to his for his children. He would have to just get the elves to look after them when he was gone. He needed help, and the only one he knew he could trust was Lily. Lily had been his friend until she had started seeing James and he had stopped speaking to her. Well he had gotten to know her thanks to Jade anyway, with a sigh he wondered if he was going to be able to do this! He hardly knew anything about children. Calming himself down he got to work, he had lots to do. And it was for the first time not about potions or doing potions.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Potter manor" yelled Severus.

"Yes?" asked an elf.

"Get me Lily Evans please. It's urgent," he said.

"Right away sir," said the elf.

"Can I help you Severus?" asked Lily. Who looked Exhausted, and by the looks of things, she had already had her child. Her stomach was no longer swollen but flat.

"Can you come over to Snape manor please," asked Severus.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously. Severus of course could not blame her for being suspicious. She had never been invited to his manor, why now. She knew that he was on the Order's side; she had after all been there when he told the truth under Veritaserum.

"Please, it's not safe to talk here," said Severus.

"Fine, I will be over soon. But I will have to bring my son with me, there is no one here" said Lily.

"Fine, but please hurry. And it's the Order's full name to get into my home goodbye Lily" said Severus as he pulled out. Leaving Lily to look at the fire a frown upon her face. Something bad must have happened for Severus to fire call her it was after all usually Dumbledore he called. With a sigh, she got everything ready and took Harry from his crib.

Cuddling her child to her, she shouted in "Snape manor the Order of the Phoenix!" And she found herself coming flying out at the other end. Into Snape manor, she looked around and saw the place looked nice not at all how she imagined it. She had thought it would be black full of Green colours.

"What did you name him?" asked Severus to Lily. As he took Harry from her hands. He was going to have to get used to looking after children. Lily seemed to be surprise that he would willingly hold a Potter or a child for that matter.

"Harry. Now please tell me why I am here," said Lily.

"Fine but I will tell you over coffee," said Severus softly.

"Tea please and thee sugars" said Lily.

"Sandy" asked Severus. His normal elf was off buying things for him well technically for his newborn children anyway.

"Yes Master?" asked Sandy.

"Can you get me my usual and a Tea with three sugars please?" asked Severus.

"Yes, master," said Sandy. "Where will you be taking it master?" she asked.

"Please leave it in here Sandy," said Severus.

Lily opened the travel pen before getting covers out and a few teddies'. Giving Harry back to her she put him down. The little boy being sleepy ended up going straight to sleep. Covering him in a warm blanket, not that it was needed much for the fire was shining brightly and warmly heating the manor up.

"What is it Severus?" asked Lily softly.

"Do you remember me telling you I loved someone while at school?" asked Severus. Seeing it was best to start at the beginning of when all this happened.

"Yes"-said Lily. "You liked Jade Avery" she finished somewhat coldly. She of course thought that Jade really would have hurt her. But by the end of tonight, hopefully she would be able to forgive her once best friend.

"Yes, she ended up marrying someone else," said Severus. Not many knew about the wedding Lily looked surprised.

"Married?" she said.

"Yes, Nathan Nott" said Severus.

"What? Him is she totally insane?" Lily shouted.

"I thought so too" said Severus. "But I was also very mad at her, when Voldemort told me to rape her I did it, and a part of me was glad I had revenge on her but a part of me broke that night" said Severus.

"Why did he want his follower…?" asked Lily trailing of not finishing her answer.

"Because she refused to follow him, and I done it. Jade seemed to break right before my eyes, and she begged for Voldemort and me to stop she took the mark. She didn't feel the mark, because she fell right unconscious as soon as she had submitted to the Dark Lord," said Severus pain in his eyes for Lily too see.

"And?" asked Lily.

"I was then told that Nathan had forced her to marry him by both her parents and the threat of me getting killed over her head she agreed and married him," said Severus choking on the last few words.

"She was forced?" asked Lily horrified at the thought of being forced into marriage. But she knew she would have done it if James' life had been on the line. She thought in understanding, she understood Jade better now.

"Yes"-said Severus.

"This is not all you asked me here for is it?" asked Lily realizing something must have happened that he had left out. Other wise she would not be there.

"Nathan was sent on a mission and she was given to me, her Occlumency walls are unbreakable so I told her everything what side I'm really on, it was her who warned you all on the attack we had no idea was going to happen and she saved a lot of family's that night" said Severus.

"That was her?" asked Lily. She knew someone that had been saved and she had thanked the person who had done it repeatedly.

"Yes, anyway we got close you know I'm not telling you the rest I'm sure you realize what happened. Nathan raped her in this home when he got back from his mission, then weeks later it was said she was Pregnant," said Severus.

"Wow and who's the father then?" asked Lily. She knew that Jade was pregnant after all she had seen her that day. It was now common knowledge among the Order.

"They are mine," said Severus proudly.

"They?" asked Lily.

"Yes, they she had triplets" said Severus.

Lily looked shocked after all; it was not every day that a Witch or Wizard had more than one child. In the wizarding world more than one or two children in the pureblood family was not common. It had never been heard of before that someone giving birth to triplets.

"What's happened to them?" she said. Wide eyed, she just hoped nothing had happened to them. She had just Had Harry and the thought of anything happening to him was more than he could bear.

"Sandy bring my children to me," asked Severus quietly. Making Lily's eyes go even wider. With a pop three-house elf's were standing with a child each in their arms. They were still asleep and in blankets, he had given them.

"Are any of the things here yet for the children?" asked Severus.

"Yes, master most of it is here, the others are decorating the room, others are building the cots as we speak master" said one of the elf's.

"Good but make sure to have three bottles ready in a while for the children will wake and be very hungry," said Severus tiredly.

"Oh Severus look at them" she said. Holding the little girl never knowing that she was an Aunt and Harry had three cousins' already. Lily had always wanted to be an Aunty and always wanted a little girl.

Severus took the boys and looked them over, they were looking like him already, but had Jade's nose and hair as well as eyes. But there was not much difference between the hairs; Jade's hair was smoother than his that was all.

The biggest one of them all woke up first, the first-born son. Just as he did one of the house elf's popped in with milk for him and a basket for him to be put in later. Putting the one that was asleep in one of the baskets, he began feeding the little one. Doing so in awe, he could hardly believe that this was his son, something Jade was never going to get to do. And he could not stop the tear from falling from his face. He knew he would probably never see her alive again, or see her sweet face and her green eyes reflect the love she felt within looking at him.

The baby only ate some of what was in the bottle. Before he went back to sleep, the hands getting cold having no clothes on only blankets. He was just about to call for one of the house elf's when clothes appeared on the couch. They were personalized. They had the Snape coat of arms on the middle and were nice colours.

Lily had to help him get the clothes on the children, by the time they dressed the little girl he knew what he was doing. With a sigh he flopped onto the couch glad that was over with he was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"What have you named them?" asked Lily.

"Huh, oh, names. Well I have not decided yet," said Severus quietly.

"You need to name them something Severus," said Lily. "So there names can come up and the birth of a witch and wizard section in the ministry of magic."

"Well the first born Alexander Demetrius Snape" said Severus proudly. "The little girl I guess Heather Jade Snape and the other Sebastian Severus Snape" said Severus looking every inch a proud father.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Severus Dropped the clothes he had just picked up, he had just went to give them to Lily, because Harry had made a mess of his clothes feeding. Hissing he said in between gritted teeth, "I have to go, please look after them" said Severus. He summoned his potions kit in case he needed it; if there was a chance Jade was alive, he was going to use that chance.

Apparating he found himself in the cell he had been in earlier. He looked down saw Jade was a mess and far to white for his liking. Saw the dead form of Crabbe and a pissed Nathan and on the boarder of fury Voldemort.

"My Lord?" asked Severus bowing.

"Heal her," hissed Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord" said Severus. Getting his potions bag out, he pulled out the potions he needed. Thankful when his hands did not shake pouring potion after potion down her throat. It took a while before she was fine enough to come back from unconsciousness.

Blinking she wondered what had happened, then it all came back to her. She had saved her children and they were Severus' she knew she could not act happy other wise Voldemort would find out.

"Where is my baby?" she screeched. "Where is it!" she yelled panicked.

"It's gone," hissed Voldemort angrily.

"What? What do you mean gone? Please let me see him or her before you kill me please just once" choked Jade.

"It's dead you stupid slut" hissed Nathan.

"No! No, no, no, no, no" said jade curing into a ball. Inside rejoicing her acting skills.

"What will I do with her now my Lord?" asked Nathan.

"Keep it! You need an heir," said Voldemort.

Severus had to stop himself from throttling the Dark Lord, for calling the one, he loved it. As if she was just a stupid dog, to him she was far from anything like that. He loved her, and he hated the face he could not save her from either men. He felt weak and small for not being able to defend Jade or help her in any way.

Jade had of course heard everything, then something inside broke in her. She was not going to let Voldemort kill his parents. Or her sister, he was confusing himself sometimes. It did not really matter he was going to kill Voldemort or die trying. He did not want his children growing up in a world were they would be brought up in an orphanage. No, he was going to end the sorry excuse of a man's life and make sure Severus survived the war to bring up his children. His parents would not die and everything would be fine. If the price to pay for everyone's happiness, the people he love's happiness then so be it. He would die a thousand times over for each and every one of them. Especially his mother sister 'oh stuff it!' thought Harry trying to sort out his memories.

He felt himself dragged by the hair before forced to stand in the circle. She was not healed properly and unless she saw, a nurse god knows what could happen. She already had an infection, she could feel it. She closed her eyes and prayed against hope that this would work, so he could end this madness that was destroying peace in the wizarding world.

"...then we will take over the wizarding world and use it as we see fit!" yelled Voldemort.

And all Harry could think was 'It's now or Never' knowing he didn't need a wand he lifted his arm and yelled the two words he knew one day he would have to utter. Because of the divinations stupid prediction. The same spell that had killed his mother and father, killed Barty Couch's spider and Cedric Diggory and the one that had marked him as Voldemort's equal. One that had destroyed Voldemort's body, one that had killed every witch and wizard forever that had refused to kill him. The killing curse that would now never be uttered by Voldemort again.

"Avada Kedarva!" he yelled. Watching in awe as the spell gathered around his arm. Everyone stood stock still in awe as they watched the wandless killing curse sprout from Jade Avery's hand.

Watched in frozen fear and shock as it hit their Master, who for the first time they could remember had fear written all over his face. The shock anger and awe stayed until the wizard slumped down, dead to the world. Only then did the Death Eaters find they could move.

Severus had watched the whole thing, unable to believe that the man was dead. Believing every second that he was going to get up and kill Jade. Only seeing Nathan Nott's wand pointed at Jade brought him out of his shocked state.

"Avada Kedarva!" yelled Severus. Watching in satisfaction as the spell hit Nathan straight in the back. Jade watching wide eyed as he fell. But there was no horror or sadness that he had killed Nathan. Those weary green eyes showed nothing, just then the place filled with Order members and Aurors. Severus removed his Death Eater stuff and walked over to Dumbledore. Jade passed out, and Auror gruffly caught her before putting magical restraints on her and she was shipped of to Azkaban everyone in there that day was sentenced to Azkaban without trial. And the dead were buried in their manor's grounds.

And there was peace once again in the magical world.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"And Jade killed him with a wandless Killing curse! She was never a Death Eater please get her out of there! She does not deserve it!" finished Severus. Having explained to the whole Order what had happened between Jade and him.

"You have three children in you manor?" asked Molly. She could hardly watch the twins never mind three.

"Yes, the elves are watching them" said Severus.

"What did you name them?" asked Hiesta.

"Alexander, Sebastian and Heather- Jade" said Severus.

"Nice names" she replied. The others all nodding.

"Albus please get her out of there" said Severus. Dumbledore looked at the boy he loved like a son. Could he risk it? Could he risk letting a Death Eater Rome the wizarding world? She could after all have killed Voldemort to take his place. But realised that everything Severus had done, he owed it to him to try. If it were not for Severus then they would not have been able to save even as half as much people they had managed to save.

"Ok Severus, I will see what I can do." said Dumbledore.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

But Crouch refused to budge; he had changed when his son had been taken to Azkaban. He hated Death Eaters all the more and tried to get them kissed by the dementors but there were people who would not have it.

Months had gone by now. Nothing changed, Severus brought up his children. He got on well with the Order members, having children made him want to. Of course being an only parent was difficult. He had to feed three children at night change their nappies and get them all to sleep. Without the other wakening up and screaming wakening the other two up.

He had visited Hogwarts the children could by now lift there head and crawl. He went there to visit. The children all crowded around the babies and cooed at them. Severus did not mind, it gave him time to eat his breakfast in peace and plan on getting Jade from that bloody prison with Albus. Opening the newspaper an unexpected sight met him causing him to gasp.

00000000000

**One Death Eater Down the rest to go!** Were the headlines.

Last night, unknown circumstances Jade Avery died in Azkaban prison. All Crouch had to say was this 'one Death Eater down! The rest to go!'

The public agreed, but some think they should have trials. Including one Albus Dumbledore who had said Earlier on this month.

'Any Death Eater could be innocent they were not given trial or a chance! There is always room in everyone's heart for a second chance." that was all Dumbledore had to say.

Well known Death Eater Spy for light side Severus Snape had also been demanding Jade Avery given a trial but all talks of reason was ignored. As the Minister just did not listen to anyone.

It is well known that Barty Crouch's son was found out to be a Death Eater, and found at the scene of the crime. Doubled with the death of his wife, I think the Minister had gone mentally unstable. I think it's time to get a new Minister of Magic.

This report personally knew Jade Avery, and thought she would never have joined the Death Eaters on her own free will. Rest in Peace Jade we will miss you

Rita Skeeter


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Severus had taken the three children into his arms and left the great hall. Unable to believe that Jade was dead. He would not believe it! She would not have give up only after two months in Azkaban. There was no way; there must have been some mistake. Looking down at there children, he realised for the first time in his life he was petrified. If Jade had indeed died then there was no clearing her name, none of his children getting to know what kind of mother they had.

"Severus My boy I'm sorry" said Dumbledore. As he intercepted Severus going to the Dungeons.

"Go away Albus" asked Severus tears making there way down the mans face.

"No, Severus come let's get the children to someone else. And you can say good bye to Jade" said Dumbledore. Poppy had walked behind Dumbledore silently; she took the children so Severus could have some peace.

"No! It makes everything final, please Headmaster just leave me alone, please" said Severus softly.

"You have to Severus. And you have a will reading to go to, according to this" said Dumbledore opening a letter "Jade has left you something in her will" said Dumbledore softly.

"I can't" said Severus. After the Ministry told everyone that Avery died the goblin did as he was asked and gave out the wills. He had liked Jade and it seemed to them that what people were saying might be true. That Jade had not gone into the Death Eater fold willingly. Not that it bothered them much because they did not dissociate with human people very much.

"You will, you will do it for Jade" said Dumbledore. He felt like he had to make it up to Severus somehow. When he had read the newspaper, he had felt as if his own heart had been ripped from him. He felt as though he had betrayed Severus and his children. With a sigh, he gave the wards over to Minerva for the day so he could spend the time with Severus.

"I'll do it, for Jade," said Severus. His mask already, he walked down the stairs and out of the school. Moreover, apparated to Gringotts, wondering what it is that Jade could give him. For he knew she had not had the times since she knew she was pregnant to actually go to Gringotts.

"Can I help you?" asked a goblin.

"Yes, I'm here for the will reading of J-j-jade Avery," said Severus. It had said on the envelope Jade Avery not Jade Nott.

"Follow Me," said the Goblin. Taking them into another room, which Jade had been in many times in the past year alone. They only had to wait another wee while for someone else to come.

"We are only waiting on one Lily Evans," said the goblin. As he sat, down and waited on the said person to come.

"Lily? Why would she leave anything to Lily?" asked Dumbledore clueless.

Severus did not answer, he too wondered what Jade could leave Lily. However, he did not care much for he knew Jade had loved Lily like a sister. Moreover, had only stopped hanging around to protect her. She had made sure Lily had suspected her and made the girl shout at her so she could end things.

"Sorry I'm late! I was not going to come, but then I decided to," said Lily coming crashing into the room. Very much out of breath, she had to get someone to watch Harry. James being an Auror he was out all day, and she did not trust many people.

"It's fine but please take a seat so we can get this over with. She has only let two things for you. A letter and a pensive, as well as some things" said the goblin.

"Severus Snape here are your things," said the goblin. Handing over the pensive and letter, opening it he began reading. To himself of course, he after all was a very private man.

_Dear Severus_

_If you are reading this, then I am gone. Most likely at the hands of Nathan._

_Please do not despair, for I know I will be in a better place._

_It hurts me to know I will never be with you my love._

_For I have loved you much longer than you know._

_I have never expressed it for I do not know how, how can you show emotions to someone? When you do not know how?_

_I'm glad I loved someone before I died, I spent my school days or more like my whole life, trying to get my parents to love me and be proud of me. However, nothing worked. Then I realised something in my Fifth year I was kidnapped when I was just born._

_I heard my parents talking to Voldemort. You could just imagine how shocked I was when I heard them. I wanted out, but had no were to go no one to trust or turn to, I had no friends. Lily I could not bring her into it for I would have only gotten her killed. Then they threatened you like my dear sweet Severus, I knew I would marry him in the end for I loved you._

_I have to thank you, when you had sex with me that day on the train. You stopped Nathan becoming more powerful. My so-called mother had made sure that I did not think or want Sex they used curses and spells on me. That was why I always told you I was not ready._

_On the train station, I did not feel as good as if felt the next time. For the spells had been on me, do not get me wrong it was still a great experience. Anyway you should have became more powerful and be able to do wandless magic just like I. Look, after my children tell them I love them, you have no idea how much it hurts to leave them. I hope they are yours Severus I really do. No matter who there father is, I hope you will bring them up. For they need someone like you in their life. There is no one I would trust more with my children than you._

_I could keep on writing forever, I just hope I take that bastard to hell with me. Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend you have always been the one for me. I love you more than anything._

_Jade xxx_

"I love you too Jade" said Severus hoarsely.

"Now this is for Lily Evans" said the goblin.

"Give it here" she said. She wanted to know what the girl had to say for herself! If that portkey had not gone of! God knows what she would have done to her.

_Dear sweet Lily._

_Bet you are wondering why I of all people to write to you?_

_Well I will tell you, I knew you would come, even thought you hated me._

_Well here goes, I found out that you were my sister, twin Sister to be exact._

_Unbelievable, it was when I started befriending you. For I Wanted to know my Sister. Then I over heard a conversation that changed my life and took away the last piece of child I still had in me._

_I grew up fast, My so-called parents were never proud of me no matter what, they pretended to be yes, I can hardly remember being hugged or kissed. When they were out I raided a trunk and to my greatest surprise and sadness as well as happiness, I found something that changed me._

_I was adopted, not legally, for my real parents had not signed it. I knew there and then that I had been kidnapped. I looked up my family tree and to my surprise, I was the daughter of Heather Evans and her husband Jack Evans. I was named Violet Evans after another plant. And to think I would have had a loving home, I nearly cried when you told me how your parents always praised you for I knew that was what it could have been like for me. Anyway, I guess it was not to be I guess I deserve it after everything I have done. Please Let Severus see your memories I told him I was adopted but not who my real family is._

_I would not have cursed you, I knew that the portkey would have activated. When I said Order Severus had told me about it, only Severus' portkey needs to say the Order of the Phoenix instead of Order. Anyway, I am sorry if you thought I would really hurt your unborn child, my niece or Nephew. Can you believe your children and mine are cousins I hope they grow up together. Even thought I may not be here I will always watch over you Lily._

_You were my Friend my Secret Sister I love you_

_yours Always,_

_Jade – Violet Avery- Evans- Nott (how I wish to add Snape to the end)_

"Oh Jade I'm so sorry I doubted you!" said Lily tears coursing down her face.

Severus had of course already been in and was out of his pensive. A smile along with a lone tear streaking down his face. Glad to have made Jade's life worth living even if it had only been for a while. It still had hit him hard that Jade would never see her children again, not even once.

They went into Lily's pensive and felt from Jade's point of view on many things. Including finding out that Lily was her sister, then a few times, she had spent with her sister, being initiated. Severus for the first time, got the feelings Jade had felt when he had stepped forwards. He had to clutch his heart, he swore he had just felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. The betrayal that tore through him was too much he came out of the pensive tears coming unchecked down his face.

Lily came out tears running down her face, she fell to the floor and cuddled Severus close to her, knowing he needed it. She was surprised that he let her even for a second. But he did not even more after a minutes, he just sat there soaking in anything this woman was giving him. It was only then did he realise how just like Jade Lily was. If he had not known better; which he did; he would have said that it was Jade. Well she was Jade's twin Sister of course, they were going to be the same!

"We have to identify her! I want to see her one last time" said Lily. She had to apologize for thinking her sister would hurt her, even if it were only

to a dead body.

They then apparated to the ministry and when the woman's voice came on she asked them what they wanted and Severus said.

"To see and identify the body of Jade Avery" was all he mumbled. He was still in shock, seeing this will make it final.

-0-0-0-0-0-

At the very moment, Madam Rose had dismissed Barty Crouch as Minister of Magic and given him the place as the head of magical sports instead. And they had of course appointed a new Minister of Magic. And they decided on his under secretary would be a good person for the job. He was after all meant to get the position anyway. And his name was Mr. Cornelius Fudge.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Follow me' asked a stern man. Walking them down the halls in the ministry. They walked into a morgue, somewhere Severus did not want to be. Well, not alive anyway. He also did not want to say goodbye to Jade if he did then it was final.

"Are you sure it's Jade Avery?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, we tested the blood of the corps its defiantly Jade Avery" said the man.

"Thank you" said Dumbledore. Meanwhile Severus had to stop the tears from flowing down his face. He would never ever give anyone the pleasure of seeing him cry. They would just laugh in his face, although these days he was respected.

"Right one person at a time is allowed in" said the man. Looking at them telling them to decide who goes first with one look.

"I will" said Severus.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Severus shakily opened the door of the cold feeling room. Taking a breath, he entered the room and made his way over to the metal trolley that held his lover. When he looked down at her, his face showed one of surprise. This was not Jade! There was no way it was Jade! Some one must have made a mistake. With a snarl, he stalked from the room and right to the man who had let him in.

"That is not Jade Avery how dare you tell us it is!" snarled Snape. Back to his old self in the blink of an eye.

"H-h-h-ow? I mean the blood tests!" said the man.

"That is not Jade Avery! I don't know what's happened but you better fix it," snarled Severus.

Severus Snape stalked up to the elevator. He was going to sort this out wither the minister wanted it fixed or not, he had a pensive and he was going to show then just how innocent Jade Avery was in all this! He had nearly lost her and it had taken him that time to realize he could not live without her.

Lily ran to catch up with the man, not wanting him to do anything stupid like attack someone. Albus had to run to keep up with them, he may be a wizard but they still get old. They then appeared near a court rooms, Severus then stomped into one.

"Seize him!" yelled one ministry official.

"You will listen to what I want to tell you and you will listen close!" snarled Snape. Making them all freeze they were not used to hearing that voice.

Putting the pensive down, they watched the life of Jade Avery fly before them. Severus even showed them the thing he did to Jade. Making there jaw drop, unable to believe she really had not joined on her own free will. She had begged it to stop wanting the pain to go away.

"I herby Free Jade Avery she will be compensated at a later time" said Madam Rose.

"No! She will be put on trial! And she will be forced to Marry she cannot wander around free with that amount of magic" said Mr. Fudge new Minister of Magic. He had seen Jade in the pensive, perhaps thought Fudge 'I can have her to myself who better to trust than the Minister of Magic'. Lustfully. 'plus she could have a magical great heir bring greatness to the Fudge name'.

"Very well" said Madam Rose. It was not up to her to decide she did not want to go against the Minister. Moreover, what he said was a reasonable request, only she did not know the dark deed behind it. Well if you could call it dark. He wanted Jade Avery to himself; she had money looks and power. What more could a guy ask for, nothing.

"Fine! Just get her out of there," snarled Snape. He was not happy about Jade being forced to marry him. He knew she loved him but forcing her to marry, would make him no better than Nathan Nott.

"I give you permission to get her," thinking She would not want Severus after what he had done to her. How wrong he was.

Severus was out of there in a flash. Lily hot on his heels Dumbledore decided to stay. Catch up on what has been happening in the ministry. He knew Severus and Lily would take care of the girl. He had changed within a blink of an eye, after seeing this how could he not.

He could not help but be proud of the girl, she had resisted until she was nearly broken. Even then, she gave all she could in the letters from the Death Eater meetings. He thought that the person doing must have been pretty brave, because they told a lot and it could trace back. Looking at the woman, he had seen in the pensive he realised yes, she had risked her own life to save others in a situation that had been hopeless. For the first time he saw the awesome powers she had displayed killing the Dark Lord. A small part of him agreed with the Minister but he did not think Jade had it in her to turn dark or bad from what he saw. She had refused to even hurt anyone and hid everyone she could never hurting them not even for a second.

Feeling like a load had come of his shoulder, he had been scared when Severus had come out of that room. He had looked so pissed Albus had actually thought that Severus would kill someone. When he has said it was not Jade, he had felt new hope that was until Severus started storming into the courts of the Ministry. He had just won the war and could freely show his love for Severus. He did not want the man to spoil it now. So he had nearly had over five heart attacks in one morning, he was looking forward to going back to his office and suck some of his lemon drops. Which might I add do have Calming Draughts in them, how can anyone run a boarding school without them? Especially when there was a war going on.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lily and Severus made there way through the dreary place that was Azkaban. No Aurors were there, only Dementors who moved out of the two people's way. As much as they wanted to suck out the happiness that was in them, they were not allowed. Almost pouting and it was not a pretty sight. They left letting the Prisoners come round so they could do what they wanted to do.

Making there way they ran to Jade's cell. Getting in the threw up at the sight that met them. She looked very sick, totally white smelly sweaty. Lily ran a diagnosis spell over Jade, and she said shakily. "She's dehydrated, malnourished and has many infections after not cleaning her after she had her baby, and she has an infection in her entrance and she is terribly ill she has liquid in her lungs! We need to get her to hospital!" said Lily paling. She would not loose her sister she had just found her. And to think she would not have known until Jade was really dead if the Ministry had not made a mistake. That shook her up somewhat, she was glad she was getting a chance to know her.

"Let's get out of here," said Severus. Gathering Jade up, himself almost in tears. She never gets a rest; he had not brought his potions with him. He had not expected to need them! He had been going to a morgue! Not Azkaban.

They ran from Azkaban, not quick enough to them. Wanting nothing more than a good chunk of chocolate. And to be somewhere warm, knowing they would have to take Jade to the Ministry and leave her in the hands of the butcher's. They were doctors who dealt with prisoners. Both of them must have thought the same because Lily said.

"I'm going to get Poppy! I'm not letting them near her!" said Lily. Severus nodded saying, 'your right go!'

They both Separated, before Severus knew it Poppy and Lily and three sleeping children were at the Ministry. She followed them to the Prisoner ward. She sterilized the room with her wand, making sure everything was fit for using. And made a playpen near for the three children. She knew Severus would kill her for leaving them with anyone.

"Put her down!" snapped the woman as she got to work. She nearly fainted when she saw the long list of problems. They all recognised the potions she was using after all one was a Potions Master and the other was great at potions. She could be a Potions Mistress if she wanted to. But she enjoyed Charms much more, would become, and Charms Mistress if anything.

First thing she gave Jade was a nutrition potion, followed by a potion that would get rid of infections, which caused the infections to drip with green puss. Making them both grimace, they looked very deep and sore and in such a tender area it must have been agony. Severus felt stupid for not cleaning her, but she had detracted him and told him to go! He could have stopped all the pain if he had it made him feel guilty.

Potion after potion, spell after spell they watched as the colour slowly came back to Jade's face. Severus and Lily had a hot chocolate with a calming draught and sat and told her everything in-between her job at getting Jade better.

"Her stomach wont be able to handle any more starvation! She needs to eat and not gruel or she will possibly die. She needs to eat healthy too, and not potions! They are beginning to not work on her.," said Poppy, writing everything down. Lily and Severus both nodded.

Just then, the new Minister of Magic came in and said, "Her trial starts tomorrow and it may take a while, you may stay if you like" he said. He did not expect Severus to stay but it bothered not to him. He would have Jade anyway; he will give her a choice.

"Thanks" said Lily.

Poppy put a dreamless sleeping potion down Jade's throat, before making extra covers to make sure she stays warm. Melting chocolate, she made sure it went down, before giving her hot chocolate, before some soup.

"Right she will sleep tonight and she will get hot soup and chocolate when she wakes up! No solid food not for two days at least and she will need a stomach sealing potion before she does get solid food again! Other wise she will be sick" said Poppy.

"Thank you Poppy" said Severus.

"Your welcome, remember to collect me if you need anything! And bring her to me after the trial! I want to see how she is doing," said Poppy.

"Sure Poppy" said Severus quietly.

"Good bye madam Pomfrey" said Lily. She was not used to calling them there first name, she felt like a schoolgirl again when she was in her presence.

"Call me Poppy dear and good day! I will see your child at your next appointment Lily goodbye," said Poppy as she left.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The children got cranky, it being a bit colder for there liking. Giving them bottles Severus holding two for the boys, Lily fed the little girl Heather-Jade. They then left them to play in the playpen. Severus drank his third coffee that morning; there was a coffee machine right outside, along with crisp and sweet machine.

Jade came around, she felt as if she was floating, her bum felt better than she ever remembered it feeling. Moreover, the pain in her body was none existent, she felt as thought she was healed. Wondering where she could be, the last thing she remembered was the Dementors.

Not only had she had to battle Jade's memories, she had to battle Harry Potter's too. Now they both had true horrors in there past that people could hardly imagine. Apart from people who had also saw true horror, and there was not many people. She could feel a familiar presence near her, and that made her feel safe. Opening her eyes blearily, she was not used to the light and closed them again with a groan.

"Lily, Jade's coming around I think," said a familiar voice, making her smile. It was Severus, Severus had survived it all and had not gone to Azkaban is seems. In addition, did she say Lily? Lily as in her sister? Perhaps it was what he had called one of their children. The thought of meeting his children made her open her eyes.

"Hello" croaked Harry.

"Jade, are you alright?" asked Severus. Trembling unable to believe that Jade had found her way back to him.

"Fine, water" she croaked.

"Ok, but some soup too, you need to eat" said Severus. Lily had gone over to the other side of the room to give the lovers privacy.

"I don't think I can eat," protested Jade.

"Your going to eat wither you like it or not! You need to eat Poppy said so" said Severus admittedly.

"Fine" said Jade. She knew it was pointless arguing with the man, and she could use something warm. She did not know the last time she had something decent to eat. She had not eaten the gruel they served in Azkaban; she would rather starve than eat it.

"Good" said Severus.

Lily had gone to get the soup; she was back with it and gave it to Severus. Lily looked at Jade for the first time, realised just how much Jade looked like her. The eyes were unmistakable, smiling at her sister's speechlessness.

"Lily" said Jade. "How?" was all she could ask.

"Tell you later, but first you need food and sleep to get you better," said Severus.

"Fine" grumbled Jade. However, the was a smile on her face, that would not be removed. Severus got on the bed and helped Jade eat the soup, not even being able to keep her head up. She was half-asleep by the time she had ate most of it, she managed two more sips before she was out of it.

Severus realizing he was not going able to get Jade to eat anymore, her being asleep. Put down the soup before cuddling down, himself going with her. Covering them both with covers, he fell asleep shortly after. She had a death grip on his robes, not wanting to disturb her. He had just decided to sleep with her, he was tired after all.

Lily looked from the sleeping triplets to the sleeping mother and father and groaned! She was tired and here was everyone sleeping on her, but despite that, she was glad for them. She had gotten to know Severus better and she found herself liking him, she was going to be her brother in law anyway all the better. She could not help but think 'He sure is an ideal uncle, at least he wont think prancing is alright from Severus, like Sirius will, Sirius needs to grow up no matter what he doesn't seem to grow up'.

Lily did fall asleep, only after putting charms on the door and in the room. She did not want to wake Jade up, she needed all the sleep she could get. It was only about five hours but it was sleep. In addition, she woke up refreshed, looking at the children, she saw them awake and playing with their toys. She had not seen Harry all day and she found herself missing him, she had never been away from him this long. She wondered if he was ok, did her baby miss her? Was he eating? With a sigh, she was going home soon! Moreover, was going to see her son.

Severus woke up, thinking it was an awful dream he had just had. Yawning and stretching he opened his eyes, groaning. It was not a dream! In addition, it was very much a reality. With a sigh he realised he had kept Lily there all day, he would have to let her get going some time.

"Sorry about that Lily you can go back to James if you like, I hope I see you soon. She doesn't look like she is going to wake anytime soon" said Severus softly.

"Glad you mentioned it! I cant wait to see my son, goodbye Severus and I will be back tomorrow for the trial. However, Harry is coming! I'm not spending anymore time away with him" said Lily. She could not help but think it would be unbearable being away from his son again tomorrow. Even thought he sleeps most of the time, she had still not spent the day with him. All she had enough time to do today, was bath him and feed him before he was down for the night.

"Sure, the triplets will be there too, so what's one more" said Severus. He silently agreed with her though. He had never spent a day without his children, hours yes, a day no. he could hardly believe how much he loved them, and how much he was proud of their accomplishments.

He had scoffed at the sentimental rubbish when children took there first steps, or when they spoke there first words. He had not realised just how it was to be a parent until he had his own. Moreover, here he was being proud of his children being able to crawl and lift up their head. Alexander and Sebastian of course did it much quicker than Heather- Jade. Seems boys are quicker at some things than girls.

"See you later Sev" said Lily as she left. Severus sat there stunned, no one or not many people called him Sev, it was usually Severus or Snape or nothing at all for that matter. No one had really called him that his mother had called him Sevvy then Sev before she died. After that he did not like people calling him Sev but for Lily he found it did not make him want to yell at her, and tell her not to call him that.

Lily apparated to Alice Longbottom's house got her son, said hello to Neville the left soon after. Alice was one of the few people Lily trusted, Neville an Harry were the same age. They of course had heard the prophecy, Peter had not been able to tell his master and Severus had not been the Leaky Cauldron that night to even report to him. Moreover, Voldemort was gone, it was obvious that the Prophecy was a fake. Moreover, it had shattered into a thousand tiny bits when Voldemort was destroyed nearly killing someone that had been in to collect there own prophecy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

James had been in later than usual he had been promoted, he was now the under-secretary for the Minister of Magic. James was slowly growing up, he no longer hated Slytherins and was no longer Gryffindor's are good kind of person. After seeing, what Peter Pettigrew had been doing for years made him realise that. In addition, as much as he did not like to admit it Severus Snape made him realise not all Slytherins are horrible and could be brave. He had seen the state that Snape had come back many times, and he himself did not think he had the courage to actually face the monster day in and day out. He had faced him three times and that was even too much for him.

Sirius had taken Peter's betrayal the hardest, it was him who had introduced Peter to the group! It was him who had told James to use Peter as secret keeper. The thought that he could have caused his best friend, godsons and Lily's death was to much for him. Lily of course had not heard from them much, they were James' friends not hers. She to them was a nagging wife, well except James of course.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"What are you doing getting up at this time?" asked James. Who was in his bed, his hair messier then ever.

"I'm going to my Sisters trial" said Lily.

"What your sister? What's her name Tunia or something" asked James "I thought you hated her?"

"Not that's Petunia and she was adopted, I'm talking about my twin sister, I will explain it later" said Lily getting dressed. She then started getting Harry ready, she true to her word was not leaving him anywhere.

"You can't take a child into the ministry" said James.

"Yes, you can. Plus three children are already going to be there what is one more?" she said. Harry being ready she zipped her boots, she liked them they were nice and smooth.

"Three who's children are going to be there?" asked James. He was not looking forward to ignoring his own son, and that was what was supposed to do if he wanted the job. He wanted the best for his son and getting a serious job and a serious attitude was one way to get the best for his son.

"Severus' children" said Lily. Brushing her hair, not needing to even straighten it being natural straight.

"Snape has children?" asked James. As if it were a curse, that another Snape was born.

"Yes, three. She had triplets" said Lily. Putting on lip-gloss.

"Three Snape's? Shoot me now" said James.

"And if you are horrible to Severus even once I will move out and find somewhere else to stay and Harry will be coming with me" said Lily seriously.

"What? You would pick Sniv..ape over me?" asked James horrified.

"Severus has been through more than you realize James; you have a fairy tale life. Its time you opened your eyes and looked the hell around. You have what everyone wishes for, and Severus is only now getting his fairy tale if she gets freed Jade was sent to Azkaban with the Death Eaters." said Lily putting on her jacket.

"Fine" said James. Although he sounded like he had been slapped. However, he knew Lils was right, many people wanted what James had. With a sigh he remembered the time Severus came back beaten and he realised he did not even know the meaning of true courage.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Trial hearing of the twelfth of August." Fudge said again in a ringing voice, and James' began to take notes. "In the offences of being a Death Eater".

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Rose Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; James Harrison Potter, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Rita Skeeter." Who had just left school, she was using a quick quill quote.

"Witness for the defence, Severus Snape, Lily Evans and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Severus interrupted smoothly, people looked at him in surprise. Obviously, not everyone knew Dumbledore's full name.

"Yes." Fudge said somewhat nervously, shuffling through his notes. "Well, then. So. The charges. Yes."

"That she did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of her actions, kill and torture defenceless muggles, in a muggle-inhibited area, in the presence of muggles. Siding with you know who and the murder of he who must not be named" said one of the witches.

"Bring in the prisoner" yelled one of the ministry members. Jade had not woken since Severus had given her the potion. So to be sitting in a court room full of people when she came found shocked the hell out of her.

"Jade Avery, it has been found you may be innocent of the crimes that you were accused of, do you consent the giving of Veritaserum so we can know and understand you and know you are truthful in your answers?" asked Madam Rose Amelia Bones.

"Yes" was all Jade managed to say.

"Bring forth the Veritaserum" yelled one man. Causing Jade to flinch it sounded too much like Nathan for he liking especially when he shouted at him.

Jade was grabbed roughly by the face, wincing, she didn't make a sound in protest. She was used to much more than just being man handled in her life, she didn't want them to know everything. But Harry knew they would let him to and he would be able to live with Severus and his children, if the man really wanted him.

"Open up" sneered the man.

James who had watched the whole thing, got angrier. How dare they treat her like that! Death Eater or not she was a woman, and she may be innocent. Snarling he stood up and shouted.

"Just administer it! One more word and you will be gone so quick your arse will not know what's hit it" yelled James. Lily Smiled and squashed Severus' hand in hers offering her silent support. Lily knew that Severus was glad James had interfered even if he did not show it. And Lily was proud of James, he was growing up quickly and getting over prejudice's she did not think she could have loved James more than she did at the moment.

"Yes sir" said the man. Taking a lot more care than he had previously. Looking down for the first time properly he looked at those green eyes. And realised he had man handled a woman, he would hate anyone treating his wife like that and with a sigh he silently apologized. Administering it Jade's eyes glazed over they looked like they were under the Imperius curse.

"What's your name?" asked the man. Jade did not know how to answer it, struggling to answer Severus bent over and told the solicitor what was wrong.

"What is your birth name?" asked the other man.

"Violet Evans" she replied. Managing to not say Harry Potter or he would have known all about it, but he was in the body of Violet Evans now, not Harry so technically he was not Harry Potter.

"How did you require the name of Jade Avery?" asked her solicitor, he had seen the pensive and he knew she was innocent.

"It was what I was called all my life," said Jade.

"How did you find out your birth name was Violet Evans" he asked.

"I was searching thought my parents stuff, and found I was adopted illegally, my biological parents or anyone never signed the information, and I knew I was kidnapped when Lily told me about her Sister I had suspected it but I still did not expect it" said Jade.

"Are you a Death Eater?" asked the lawyer that was against her.

Again she could not answer his questions, she technically was a Death Eater she was just not loyal the solicitor realizing what was wrong, threw what you would call a devil look at the man before asking.

"Are you a loyal Death Eater?".

"No" said Jade.

"Have you ever been a loyal Death Eater".

"No, never" was her answer.

"Why did you take the Dark Mark?" asked the man nastily.

"Because I wanted the pain to stop, I was in agony and my heart felt like it was breaking in two" said Jade. She had not wanted to tell them that, with a sigh she gave in. she may be powerful but she was not that powerful to fight Veritaserum.

"Could you Explain that in more detail" asked the man.

"Voldemort kept using the Cruciatus curse on me, I kept telling him, no. I didn't want to join him. Nathan then raped me again, then Severus raped me to but it hurt more, I loved Severus I had married to save his life for they had threatened his life to find out he was a Death Eater. At first I thought he was part of it all, for a while. I gave in, my parents had just married me of I knew they did not love me but I did not think they would have done that then the man I loved hurt me I was more alone than ever, I just wanted it to end. For them to leave me" said Jade. With no emotion, speaking like that freaked a few people out. A few people ran from the room to puke up their guts.

"Did you ever hurt or kill anyone?" asked the man.

"Yes" said Jade. She had after all, the man against her his eyes brightened his eyes gleaming thinking he had won this round.

"Who did you kill and how?" Asked the man.

"Voldemort and used the Killing curse" said Jade.

"That is all?" asked the man disappointed.

"yes" she said bluntly.

"Do you ever have trouble controlling your magic?" asked the man.

"No, I've never had trouble controlling it." said Jade. Not as Harry or as Jade as far as she could remember anyway.

"Administer the anti-dote" yelled Fudge.

They took ten minutes to decide, them knowing it was the truth could not put her in Azkaban for something she did not do. Sitting back down, Jade sat there slumped in the chair. She was given soup and told to drink it, and she did feeling better after drinking it. She knew that there was a pepper up potion in it, with a sigh she sat back.

Looking over, she stiffened in her seat. Sitting across from her was her children she had not seen since they were born. They had grown up so much was all she could think. All she wanted to go over and cuddle them until she squashed them, but a look at Severus told her to wait.

"Your found not guilty, you will be compensated five million gallons and rewarded twelve million gallons for getting rid of the threat of the Dark Lord we owe you a huge life debt" said Madam Rose

"Thank you" said Jade.

"You will be forced to marry on the other hand. Magic like yours cannot be free it needs bound" said Fudge.

"What?" she asked Horsely. She would kill herself before she let them marry her of to be someone else's whore, and she told them what she thought.

"You are to marry" said Madam Rose.

"I will kill myself before becoming someone else's whore" said Jade. Inside he was fucking fuming, how dare they try and get him married just because of his magic. Wondering 'would they have done the same to me as Harry Potter? Yes, they would have. Boy I'm glad I'm Not Harry Potter' thought Jade.

"There will be someone coming to check up on you for a while just to see how you are getting on" said madam Rose. They had made that decision when they knew they had to tell her, they wanted to make sure the same did not happen again.

"Who are you going to make me marry?" said Jade.

"Mr. Fudge."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Mr. Fudge and Severus Snape" said Rose. She had been shocked when the Minister had said he wanted to marry her. She was not a stupid woman, she knew a corrupt Minister when she saw one. Moreover, she had a feeling that he would not be the Minister for long. He would soon be the quickest dismissed Minister, in the world.

"Severus Snape" said Jade immediately. She just hoped she was not making the mistake of her life.

"What? After what that monster did to you! Or are you forgetting he raped you" said Fudge nastily.

"Yes, he may have done. But he has made up for it twice over and done something for me that I wont ever be able to forget him doing" said Jade with a smile.

"And what's that" spat Fudge.

"Well, one he healed me and made up with the most amazing sex ever, something that you won't be able to imagine," said Jade with a wicked smirk. Severus' eyes widened and James chocked on nothing.

"That's what he did that you won't forget! That is rubbish! He has no money he will not be able to look after you properly! I have the money," said Fudge. What he said was not true; Snape had plenty of money and was rewarded money when Crouch was minister. Fudge was not there the day that Crouch gave Snape his money back.

"I would live with Severus even if he was poor, not that I need money anyway because I have the Ravenclaw vault as well as the Evans and Avery and Nott vaults," said Jade.

"And add the Snape and Prince Vaults onto that we are quite rich" said Severus. That was an understatement, they were filthy rich. Moreover, he was going to do something with the money had had always wanted to do. Spend, spend! Spend.

"And when I gave birth to my children, he was there and took them away saving them from a dark life not that I would have let that happen but I do not think I would have been able to do anything. Moreover, it turns out that they were Severus' too. I had triplets and I have not seen them since I gave birth to them, and I don't regret giving them away even for a second as I look at them" said Jade her green eyes shining full of love.

"Well you are free to go" said Rose.

"Yes, I will marry Severus Snape, and bind my magic. But please don't make me do it right now, I-i-i want this relationship to work and forcing my to marry will not help it, If my magic goes out of control then yes, fair enough but until then please let me live my life with my children and lover in peace" said Jade begging them all. Severus smiled proudly at her, he was not used to seeing her so open. She had always been reserved and quiet would prefer to sit in silence most of the time.

"Those who agree that she will marry only if her magic gets out of control?" said Madam Rose.

Nearly everyone got up including Madam Rose, after everything the girl had gone through. She deserves the happiness that she gets from Severus.

"So be it, you will marry if your magic gets out of control I announce you free to go and your money is already put into your vaults" said Madam Rose. Fudge sat there fuming, his plan to make Jade his had backfired he slumped down he would never get Jade not when she had children. Most witches could not have any more children after having one heir so there was no point in wanting her. Therefore, he would meet someone else and get the heir he wanted! Moreover, he or she would take his place after he retires as Minister of Magic.

"Thank you" said Jade bowing to them.

Walking over she shakily put out her hands, not sure wither her child would come to her or not. Or even if Severus would let her hold her. But surprisingly the girl reached out of Jade, scared to touch her, or break her. She carefully brought her daughter into a cuddle. The little girl putting her chubby fingers around her neck, Jade had tears running down her eyes. Severus who had Sebastian cuddled Jade close the two children between them. Now the tears were coming she could not stop them.

"Right lets get away from here love, do you want to say goodbye to Lily?" asked Severus. She nodded.

"I want Harry and the triplets to grow up together as great cousins! I love you and I will see you soon" said Harry, pulling away from Lily. Never once letting go of his child, he had a lot of catching up to do.

Severus took Alexander and Sebastian, Severus hoped that Jade liked those names or he was in trouble. Jade cuddled right into him, looking up at him she said..

"I love you" before kissing him. Together they landed in Snape manor, putting the children in the playpen Severus took Jade up the stairs. They had lots of catching up to do so why not get started. The trial had lasted all day anyway, before they got started Severus remembered to give Jade something to eat. The pleasure of having a house elf

They woke up at three in the morning, Severus groaned trying to get up, and then Jade stilled him with her hand. Stroking it up and down his length she said "I'll do it love, I have catching up to do, anyway".

Hissing he came, nodding his head, Jade cleared the mess away within a blink of an eye; if you had blinked, you would have missed it. Kissing him on the lips he dozed of thinking 'perhaps this is going to be better than I thought' with a smirk on his face.

Jade was not back up for an hour and a half, taking her nightgown of she slid back into bed, spooning up next to Severus. Severus turned around Jade wrapped her legs around Severus' legs so they were locked together and put her arms around him before snuggling in to him. Sleeping only after sucking on one of his nipples as if she were a baby kissing the red skin, she loved the noises he made. Hissing like a snake it turned him on, sometimes he wished he still had the ability; he could hear them but could not talk to them. But would never exchange what he had for anything in the world!

She was finally free.

Finally happy.

She had all she had ever wanted a Family.

All she could think was, yes, being Harry Potter was not the worst thing in the world. And perhaps not every Death Eater was willing. Smelling Severus she sighed happily she slept.

No one would know what she had done; that she used to be Harry Potter or what would have happened if she had not killed Voldemort. Many people who died walked as if nothing was bothering him, Moody was never covered in scars, James and Lily Never died, the Longbottom's were not cursed in sane. She watched it all, Neville growing up a confidant boy as a very happy Harry never aware of what had been their fate first time around.

Their triplets all went into Slytherin, along with a changed Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and the most changed Hermione Granger. They all became an unrepeatable group. Jade had made sure her triplets knew Hermione, and that Hermione knew of the Wizarding world before she was accepted. She got on with Hermione's mother, and watched as the children became different.

It was not the only children Jade had, she married Severus two years after they got together properly. She then had three more children, two girls and one boy, all at different times this time.

They were named,

'Daisy Lillian Snape'

'Sevrina Jadis Snape'

'Artimus Severus Snape'

And they lived her dream ever after………


End file.
